


Blue and Red

by Gavala



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Highschool AU, Human AU, M/M, Multi, mute!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavala/pseuds/Gavala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random DaveJohn I wrote a few months (I mean years) ago.<br/>It's pretty okay I guess but I haven't edited it so they'll have some minor hiccups here and there. Nothing to serious though.</p><p>This is a one shot random mute!dave Highschool AU so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Red

Your name is John Egbert, and you just started your freshman year at High School, which sucks more than TG's Raps.  
You wouldn't really consider school a bad thing, You basically got A's and B's and you were usually pretty good at anything they lobbed at you, except punches. You really couldn't handle the other kids who picked on you.  
It was probably because of your overbite, and your shitty movies (which aren't shitty they are great.) Also Probably because you were easy prey, no friends, no older siblings, no defense..  
Well, when you say you don't have friends, that isn't true. You've got Rose, who's very smart but damn, she tries so hard to weave her way into your skull, you know shes just trying to be a good friend is all.  
There's also TG, your Best-Internet-Bro, who lets be honest here, is a snarky cool-kid poser who can't rap for shit. He's still pretty funny, and he's been your friend since you got Pesterchum, which was way back in 3rd grade.  
Speaking of pesterchum, You decide to slip you phone out and see whose on...And would you speak of the Devil..  
-ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 10:17-  
EB: Hey TG :B  
TG: sup man  
EB: I dunno, sitting in math class acting like I'm listening to the teacher.  
TG: wow, bros making me pack everything right now  
EB: Why would that be :?  
TG: oh my gog don't start with the GC faces  
TG: like what even is that face  
TG: how would you even make a face like that  
TG: be like, in the middle of class and the teacher says some shit and all of a sudden  
TG: :?  
TG: how the hell does that work man  
EB: Uh.. So why are you packing?  
TG: oh  
TG: well  
TG: me being me i forgot to put my shit together and throw it in the truck  
TG: were moving and lets be honest here  
TG: im packing last minute  
EB: Oh haha! :B  
EB: Oh.. The teacher called me out, I can pester you later then..  
-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 10:19-

"Mr. Egbert, what were you doing on your phone?" Mrs. Weider glared at me from the front of the class. "would you like to answer this problem?"  
Oh great. Mrs. Weider was tapping her foot with her arms crossed. The board was really blurry.. "87?" you hope you didn't just royally fuck yourself over.  
"Correct." she hissed. "What were you doing?" you stare at the ground, you shoes were now very important.  
"I was texting my friend.." You murmur. You hear some giggling as she shakes her head in disappointment.  
"Strike one Mr. Egbert." You sigh, atleast you didn't get detention..  
As you sit back down, Jack leans over, "Was it your Boyfriend Egbert?" His friend laughed a little as he acted like a flushed school girl. "Oohh Mr. Egbert!"  
You really wished that this was the last day of school, but Gog dammit it was only the beginning.

 

It's 5th period science and you are bored out of your mind. It's been a few days since you last pestered TG. You didn't really want to bother him while he was moving, you wonder where he's moving to, you hope it's not some ghetto or something..  
You sigh, your eyes drooping as your teacher, Mr. Yeve, continues to ramble on about your biology project. Something about ecosystems and their environments.. You don't really care  
"And whom might you be Young man?" Mr. Yeve stopped and turned to face a boy, around your age with almost white hair, shades, and one hell of a coat on.  
He hands your teacher three notes, which you guess are his forms and things.  
As he reads the note her looks up at the boy. "Do you have a translator?" A translator? You wonder what he means. The blonde boy just shakes his head and give a silent sigh.  
"Well.. Uh.. How about you sit over with John, you two can do this project together." He nods before walking over, giving a cool kid smirk before sitting down.  
"Everyone, that is David Strider.." His breath ran short as he seemed more out of it now. "The new student from Dallas, Texas." He then waved off the class to begin, probably getting sick of rambling on and on to mindless idiots.  
"So your David?" You look over as he writes, Dave Strider of the top of the paper. "Oh you prefer Dave.." You snicker.  
He just rolls his eyes, handing you the paper before tapping the pencil lightly to the surface of the table.  
"So.." You breath, your conversation being both awkward and one sided.. He just gives a small smile, more of a smirk as he begins writing stuff down for the project.  
"Not much of a conversationalist here are you?" His laugh is silent. You guess you might as well pester TT then..  
-ectoBiologist began pestering tentacleTherapist at 12:03-  
EB: Hey Rose  
TT: Yes John? Do you need assistance?  
EB: Have you meet the new kid? Dave?  
TT: If you're inquiring about David, yes I'm fully aware.  
EB: He's my lab partner, he isn't even speaking to me!  
TT: Maybe consider the options.  
EB: Options?  
TT: Maybe he lost his voice, or perhaps he's mute..  
EB: well then.  
TT: Hmm?  
EB: I'll see if he knows ASL  
TT: You know ASL?  
EB: Maybe... :B  
-ectoBiologist ceased pestering tentacleTherapist at 12:04-  
You tap Dave on the shoulder, waiting for him to finish his sentence.  
-Hi-  
You sign, hoping he follows.  
-You know ASL? I thought nobody in this train wreck of a school knew sign language-  
You laugh, "Yea, my dad got on me about learning, saying it would be important someday" He looked like he wanted to smile, or at least the smirk tugging on his lips did, you couldn't tell behind the shades that look a lot like the pair you sent TG.  
-so we can communicate without having to use pencils and shit-  
"Yea I guess so." Your buck teeth are starting to bite on your bottom lip, maybe you've just made a new friend?

 

Your name is Dave Strider and this is the end. Not really but holy shit, Washington has weather colder than the fucking Mt. Everest or some shit. You can't believe, of all the places your bro could drag you off to, had to be fuckin' shitington.  
Anyways, beyond whatever shit the weathers' given you, school probably has to be the the biggest struggle you've had so far. As EB would say, the struggle is real.  
It kinda amuses you that some people, except maybe John, are so stupid. Is it really that hard to wrap your head around someone being mute? At least John understands ASL, so you guess you have one friend currently?  
Your head perks up, it's 5th period, your science class. The teacher yet again, is trying to get you to speak. He's asking about what type of tool you'd use for different types of experiments. You, are completely annoyed at his attempt, and sign your answer.  
He gives you a sigh. "David, I won't accept sign language, please use your voice."  
Okay. You are officially done.  
You decide to get up, go to the front of the class, sign 'fuck you' to the teacher, then proceed to write, "I AM MUTE" on the board. John snickers at what you signed.  
The bell rung, and its off to 6th period, Lunch. You usually sat just, somewhere.. Today though, John invited you to sit with him and his friends.  
As you plop yourself down next to John, you sign -Hello- to him, before noticing the other kids that sit with him.  
There's a kid who look like he's just about to do a fucking pirouette off the handle, John says his name is like Karkat of something. Who names their kid Karkat? Why not Laurie, or even fucking Brad or some shit.  
There's also this chick named Kanaya, she seems pretty cool, but kinda protective of Karkels. She's really heavy on the fashion shit. Not to mention the pride she has as a Virgo.  
It's only natural that you drop you spork at the sight of whose sitting next to her. Speak of the the fucking Eldridge gods the themselves. Who knew, out of all the fucking people that could be sitting right across from you.  
Fucking Rose Lalonde.  
"Hello David, I see that you have finally gotten rid of those pointed sunglasses." She spoke in a manner that only she could pull off.  
-Lalonde what the fuck aren't you living in Michigan- You sign, glaring at her.  
"Mother saw it best to move down here, that is of course, when Dirk and you decided to take your leave from Texas," She replied smoothly.  
-Was she wasted when she decided to move half-way across the country- She just nods her head slightly.  
"I do suppose you're sitting here for a reason rather than to see your dear sister." You point to John, who has been trying to understand what the hell has been going on.  
"She's your sister?" He asks, quite dumbfounded.  
-Yea, My Bro and I lived with our mom and her way back when I was just a lil' shit.- You signed, glaring under your shades.  
"Well then.." He starts awkwardly, "did you two wanna catch up or..?" He rubbed his neck, giving a small laugh of nervousness.  
-Nah man, I don't want to know what shes been doing for the past 9 years.- His eyes grow wide.  
"9 Years since you've talked to her?" He looks at Rose, then back to you. "Seriously.. 9 WHOLE years?" Egbert is probably the most easily dumbfounded person you've ever met, and that's saying something seeming as idiots bow down at your very presence on the internet.  
Instead of leaving the table, going off to sit by yourself, you just pat him on the back. It's kinda sad, cause' when you did, He jumped up like a little rabbit.  
You silently laugh at him, he sticks his tongue out at you, and Rose is probably taking notes or some weird shit.  
All-in-all a decent lunch.

 

Your name is John Egbert, and it's 8th period English. You've been in the advanced English class for quite some time, and Gog is it boring.  
You're just staring off into space, what else is there to do? You suppose you could actually listen to Mrs. Richardson's review on analyzing paired texts, but common', who actually does that?  
Instead, you decide to see if TG's online.  
-ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 15:47-  
EB: Hey man, haven't pestered you in awhile..  
TG: oh, sup man  
TG: just chillin in my 8th period class  
TG: you?  
EB: Same!!  
EB: So I see Mr. Coolkid is at his new school? :B  
TG: yea man, pretty cool here I guess  
EB: So, I met this kid at my school recently!  
TG: oh  
TG: is he as fabulous as this Godhead ass?  
EB: Haha nah man, he's kinda mysterious but he has a sense of humor like yours!  
TG: gasp  
TG: is this man taking my ecto away  
TG: my beloved  
TG: how could you..?  
EB: Haha, no homo man :B  
TG: says the homo  
EB: Shut up!  
TG: shit the bells gonna ring soon  
TG: teachers eyein me suspiciously  
TG: see ya man  
EB: See ya!  
-turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 15:58-  
You give a half witted sigh, resting your head on the desk. This was probably the most uneventful day you've had in awhile.. That is until you see Dave waiting for you at the door, the bell was about to ring, and he seemed to be annoyed that Mrs. Richardson was rambling on.  
You sign -hey- to him and the bell rings. You immediately get up, and head for the door.  
-Took you long enough man-  
"Mrs. Richardson likes holding the kids back until the bell! Not my fault!" You reply, glaring back into the classroom. "Why were you waiting?"  
-I was wondering if I could come over.- He signed, -My bro's at a Gig and he's the only one with keys right now.-  
"Oh! Uh, sure! I don't think my Dad would mind if you came over.." You gave a big, goofy, buck-toothed grin, and he smirks in reply. "I must warn you though.." my tone became very low and serious. "my dad have a weird thing for clowns and baking. If you see cake in the toilet or some shit, don't be alarmed."  
He just widens his smirk into a smile for once, and keeps it like that for a split second before reverting back to his strider-smirk, as you've nicknamed it, -Thanks man- he signs as you both exit the building.  
As you and Dave walk, you start to wonder.. Why did he wear shades all the time?  
"Dave?" You start, this was probably really risky and bold.  
He looks back at you, tilting his head to the side by a slight degree. -What?-  
"Why do you wear those shades all the time..?" When you see the frown forming upon his lips, and when he slowed down from a stride, you almost instantly regret asking.  
-No big reason.. I just like to wear shades is all.- He slowly form each word, trying to process his next sentence. -My friend gave me these shades..-  
Now its your turn to pause. "Your friend gave you those shades?" Either Dave had received shades that looked a lot like the the one you sent TG from a friend, or this was TG.  
You fumble with your phone, pulling up pesterchum.  
-ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead at 16:26-  
EB: Uh  
EB: I just wanted to test something...  
You looked up to Dave, and his phone buzzes with the familiar pesterchum sound. Your eyes widen. It could just be a coincidence that Dave's Pesterchum acted up.. Have you been hanging out with your best friend this entire time?  
TG: yo dude  
TG: whacha testing  
Your phone is the one acting up now, as soon as Dave had apparently been done texting you..  
EB: Oh My Gog..  
TG: what?  
EB: Look up from your phone dumbass.  
Dave looks up, staring at me.  
TG: Yea? Its just my friend I'm walking home with.  
EB: Oh my Gog Dave your just as dense as the kids who don't know ASL  
TG: ..  
TG: oh my gog  
TG: john is this you  
EB: And the penny drops.  
You can tell Dave's eyes widen. "Can't believe I've been hanging out with my best bro the entire time." You mutter, mentally face-palming yourself.  
-This entire time... I've know you for 7 years.- He actually face palms himself, either because we're both really dumb, or he's being ironic.. Somehow.  
You both continue to your house in silence, questioning what exactly you were going to say when either of you were bold enough.  
Your name is Dave Strider and you just found out the only kid who knows ASL in your new school is actually your best friend you've known for 7 years. How this slipped your mind was really the mystery here, but it was kinda cool you guess.  
You were now waiting for your best bro, John Egderp, to open the damn door to his house. Who knew that something like meeting your best friend IRL would make you drop your keys twice.  
Anyways. When he finally got the door open, you were immediately on the couch, sprawled out like the Strider you are.  
"Your just gonna lie there." He asked. Now that he mentioned it, you want to meet John's dad, and investigate the waft of Betty Crocker coming from the kitchen.  
"DAD!" He yells, you hear footsteps and some fumbling around.  
You then, are met with the face of John's dad, Mr. Egbert. "Who's this?" He was shooting you a hard stone glare as you awkwardly smile.  
"This is Dave, He's a new kid at my school. His brother's out of the house and he doesn't have keys, so he asked if he could come over." John's voice was kinda shaky.  
Mr. Egbert holds out his hand, and you shake it with a firm grip. He still glares at you.  
-Good afternoon Mr. Egbert.- You nervously sign, hoping John's dad was just as enthusiastic about ASL as John.  
"Are you mute?" He suddenly asks, very interested. Your taken aback from his response but nod. "What type?" John's dad is seriously nosy.  
-Physical Selective, Sir- You added the sir because damn, He was intimidating.  
John's dad only chuckles, "Mr. E is fine.." he paused. "what is your name young man?"  
-Dave Strider-  
He nods, as if in approval. "Nice choice." he whispers to John.  
"WHA- DAD!" John then begins screaming 'no homo' in the direction of the kitchen, and you can hear some laughing from the other room.  
-Your dad's pretty cool, egderp.- You sign. He just glares from behind his square glasses.  
Your name is John Egbert, and gog is your Dad embarrassing. You aren't a homo! You are perfectly strait. Straighter than a board.  
Dave seems to enjoy your misfortune, and you have to apologize to him for your dad's nosiness. He signed that it was fine, even though it still really seemed rude.  
So, instead of letting him try his dad's cake, you just drag him up to your room.  
-Holy shit man.- he silently chuckled, staring at all of your amazing movie posters. -This is how I imagined it. Shitty movie posters everywhere.- You protest and say that Con-Air is a work of art, and that Little Monsters was great, but he kept making fun of you, well, your room.  
"Anyways." You sigh, "what do you want to do?"  
He looks up, -I dunno, what do you usually do?- You smirk.  
"I do nerdy things. here I'll show you." You ask him to follow you down to the study, and there lies your beautiful piano.  
-wow you play piano? and I thought you couldn't get any nerdier.- he snickers and you sit down.  
"Okay but just listen."  
{John: Play Haunting Showtime Piano Refrain.}  
Your name is Dave Strider, and you are listening to your best friend play one of the most beautiful things you've ever heard. This is just one out of the many things that amazes you about John. You have to admit to yourself, He's a big Dork, but hes also a little adorable kitten. You're only going to admit this once, but John Egbert is fucking cute as hell, and no one can deny it.  
The way he grins with his buck-teeth, how he laughs, the way he reacts to different things. He was just so damn cute. Like you said, this is the only time you'll be admitting that.  
After that little espionage, you and John go back up to his room. That's when your phone buzzes.  
-timaeusTestified began pestering turntechGodhead at 17:08-  
TT: Dave, the gig's going to go on further than expected.  
TG: okay so  
TG: what do I do  
TT: Sleep at your boyfriend's house or something.  
TT: Just don't go sleeping on a bench in a park.  
TG: John isnt my boyfriend  
TG: like what the fuck bro  
TT: You capitalize his name.  
TG: so what if I capitalize John's name, he's a noun.  
TT: You usually never capitalize, nor use apostrophes, and you just used a period.  
TG: bro  
TG: if I liked John, which I don't, He's strait so  
TT: Yea right he is, I've seem him.  
TT: I can feel the homosexual waves rocketing off him.  
TT: Almost as bad as yours.  
TG: im over at his house right now so i guess ill ask  
-turntechGodhead ceased pestering timaeusTestified at 17:09-  
You sigh, your bro is such a pain is the ass. Anyways, you snap your fingers to get Johns attention.  
-Bro says it's gonna be an all nighter, any chance I can sleep over?- He gives a smile.  
"I guess, I don't think my Dad would say no." He starts to think. "We could watch movies!" You roll your eyes, but your sure he can't tell.  
-I swear Egbert. If you make me watch your shitty movies.-  
"Why not?" He begins to protest. "Con Air is great!" You aren't going to watch his movies if that meant that the only comfort you had was a bench.  
-How about I look through your movies and find one that won't make me lose my sanity. You go talk with your Dad.- He sighs, he does that a lot as you've noticed, and he then runs downstairs.

 

You're now John Egbert, and Dave seemed pretty impressed with your performance. Thats not what's at hand though. You were 99% sure that if you told your Dad that Dave needed to stay the night, He was going to make some gay joke. You swear the man has better things to do then call his kid a homo.  
With that aside, you opened the flippy door things that make the kitchen look like a saloon, and yep, there he is, worshiping to the Batter Witch.  
"Dad?" You begin.  
"Dave seems nice eh?" He suddenly asks, still whisking away.  
"Yea, but uh, His brother's job is gonna keep him all night, Dave was wondering if he could stay over for the night.." You're sure the man's prankster gambit just broke the roof.  
"He's something special eh?" He snickers. "Yea, he can stay over." He then turns towards you. "No shenanigans tonight though."  
A blush instantly covers your face. "D-DAD!" You scream, trying to filter out his laughter. "I"M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL!" He's getting a real kick out of this.  
"I'm k-" He bursts out into laughter again. He's trying to calm himself down. "I'm.. I'm kidding! You two have fun." You're still flustered as hell, and Jesus dad, sooo funny! {Insert sarcasm here}  
You then tramp your way back upstairs, seeing Dave looking through your movie rack.  
-Okay after several considerations of hell no.- He signs before handing you a thick case.  
"Harry Potter 1-7?" Your sure this is strider irony, or maybe he's into wizards like Rose.  
-only thing on this god forsaken shelf that won't drive me insane, plus who doesn't like to watch a marathon?-  
"Have you seen Harry Potter before?" You laugh, He nods and you walk over to your TV and slide the first disc in. "Alright. Be prepared to not leave this house for another 18 hours.  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
You and Dave are now into to 4th movie. It's been 6 hours since you've last seen the outside world and you're gonna pass out soon. You haven't noticed, but Dave's been scooting closer to you since the 2nd movie. He's now leaning against you, but you don't care. All your hear is muffled noises from the TV and Dave's heart beat. Your head's resting on his chest, right were the heart is.  
You would of protested that this was a very homosexual thing to do but you're half asleep and the world is fading in and out of your vision. "Davey.." You try to slur out. Its to much, You're already to far into the trance. He just takes your glasses off for you, and puts him arm around your shoulders, and you fall into a peaceful slumber.

 

You wake up the next morning, still in Dave's arms. OKAY TO MUCH HOMO. You try your best to pull away from him, and set him down with a soft pillow. He still has his shades on so you go ahead and slip those off and plut them next to him on the bed.  
He's kinda cute when he's asleep.. Okay, you admit you just thought that. Who wouldn't find a sleeping strider cute? This was totally in the ironic way.  
Anyways, you thump your way downstairs, grabbing some cereal from out of the pantry. You suddenly realize there's no cake.. in the kitchen.  
You walk over to the from room and look out the window, yep, your father when out to go get more cake mix. That's just fucking fantastic. You're home alone with a strider, what could go wrong?  
While you sit at the table, trying to force the cereal down your throat, you can hear Dave walking around upstairs, well, now he's coming down so.  
He has his shades placed back on the bridge of his nose, and he has a more up-beat style to his walk, probably cause it's the weekend.  
-Hey Egderp- He quickly flashes before pouring himself some cereal.  
"Not even gonna ask before you eat everything in the kitchen?" You saunter, not fully awake.  
He gives you a serious look. -I'm a strider, what do you expect man- He then rummages through your fridge and gets the milk, and pours some into his bowl.  
"Right well. My Dad's gonna be gone for most of the day. What do you want to do this fine morning, Mr. Strider?"  
-Well. I dunno, I just moved here.-  
"Well there's this sorta... 'Main Event' style place not to far from here, my cousin works there and it's actually kinda fun."  
-Man I haven't been to an arcade since I was like,6.- He went ahead and went into a full-on Strider Smile, you'd never actually seen him smile up until now, He has red braces. Irony you suppose?  
"Yea well its like a 15 minute walk, you up for that challenge?" He suddenly glares.  
-Are you asking me to strife with a road Egbert.- What. Okay. What the actual fuck. you're lost for words so you just shake your head. Did he just sign 'strife with the road'? -Damn strait i'm not strifing with a block of concrete.- You activate your face palm mode  
"First of all." You begin. "A road is made of asphalt concrete not just damn concrete." He's now lost for a response. "Second of all. No strifing today. Nope, nadda, zilch, zero." He's kinda phased.

 

You're now Dave Strider and you can't believe you were just told off, corrected, and ordered around by Egderp. Your just gonna comply with it. No strifing? Okay. No strifing. That's an easy one... Okay no it isn't.. What if something happens? What if you go to the shitter and come back to a bloody John? Oh Gog...  
Suddenly violent images come into your head of John getting beaten up. You have no idea what you look like to john but you probably look like you're having a mini seizure.  
No. Strider. Calm yourself down. Nothings going to happen to Egbert. You don't need to strife today.. Just relax..  
You finally calm yourself down and reassure yourself that everything's going to go smoothly, smoother than a fuckin' baby's butt.  
You just jinxed yourself.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
So you know how you calmed yourself down enough to go to the arcade with john? How you said that he wasn't going to get beat up while you were in the shitter? You know what? Your a fucking seer is what.  
You and John take some cheesy photos in the photo booth and go around and play some games. You decide it's safe enough to go take a piss, John says hes gonna go get some hot dogs from the place across the street.  
You're done with your business and walk over to the diner were he said he'd get the food from. No Egderps in the diner. None still in the arcade.  
-turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 10:38-  
TG: yo where are you  
TG: egderp?  
TG: dude you said your phone was still on  
EB: IUDHeDHEIOHdeidopw0  
TG: what the fuck  
TG: john?  
-ectoBiologist ceased pestering turntechGodhead at 10:38-  
Okay what the fuck. You decide to go look around, suspicion rising. You wish you could call for his name. You really do. You probably could if you tried. To risky.  
You're now walking down the street, looking frantically for your best bro. The noise is really flushing out any extra babble, but you swear you hear someone calling your name.  
"DA-" It's definitely Johns, You know that much, but where's it coming from? "DAV-" you follow the calling, looking down each alley till you see two guys standing over a blue and red body.  
You know exactly whats going on. Sorry John. gotta break the rules sometimes...  
You then run up to the two, lurching yourself forward into a massacre of punches, kicks, and a lot of screaming on their part.  
You round your self up, landing an upper cut on the shorter one, who you recognize to be Jack Noir, he's the one with the most blood on his fists so you go full throttle, he was probably out a few kicks in the crotch ago.  
You're now face to face with the taller one, who you recognize to be Droog, whose now rearing for a punch. Square on the nose. Your shades come flying off and for a moment, you freak the fuck out.  
Your eyes aren't used to the extreme light they were not subjected to. You were blinded for a moment. Just enough for Droog to pull out a knife.  
It was not a 1v1 and it was pretty unfair, but you had an advantage when your attacker saw your crimson eyes, not so mention your gritting your braced teeth, blood seeping from your gums.  
He runs at you, slicing your red gear hoodie that you had on. It's just a flesh wound but it stings worse than anything bro gave you.  
He slashes again at the chance to attack as you hold the spot he had sliced, right under your right rib. He gets a clean stab right on the deltoid. You screech an unholy sound as the knife enters your shoulder. There's blood everywhere.  
"Oh.. oh my god." You can hear Droog say, realizing he just fucking sTABBED SOMEONE. He makes a run for it, dropping the knife and screaming.  
"D-Dave?" You hear a voice call out. It's John... They hurt John.. A few tears roll down your cheek and he reaches out for you.  
"Dave... Oh my gog Dave!" He's now fully conscious and he's watching you bleed out on the street.  
He immediately dials 911, frantically screaming, and crying.  
You just lie there. Apparently that happens on a Saturday morning. Your vision's failing, but you can't give up now. You can hear the paramedics. You can feel them strapping you onto a cot. You can see slightly that John is pretty badly beaten up, he's covered in blood too.  
"Dave.. Please stay with me Dave!" you can hear John pleading. You're trying. A wave of nauseousness rolls over you. You're losing to much blood. You know you're on an ambulance now. You can feel them hooking you up to IV's. You can hear them calming John, whose also being hooked up.  
You can feel, hear, and see everything that's going on right now.  
You just can't believe you left him alone.

 

You can't believe Dave did that. He.. He saved you. Well, he got stabbed in the process, not to mention his shades broke in two. What really surprised you was, 1) Why the hell did Droog have a knife on him? Were they going to cut you before Dave showed up, and 2) What the fuck was that noise Dave made, cause you're sure he made one of the most unholiest screeches known to man.  
You're now just sitting in a hospital bed, the heart monitor is beeping at a constant rate, and you have a cast wrapped around your torso, and there are I.V's pumping into your body. Apparently when Jack and Droog beat you up, they were able to kick your ribs hard enough to break one. You've been in this same bed for about a week now.  
You have no idea where Dave is, and you really hope he's okay. You don't know what you'd do if he died... The doctors told you he got stabbed in the deltoid muscle, and the knife also cut open a large blood vessel. The stab was fatal, if your very little knowledge of medical expertise served you right.  
Rose had visited both you and Dave numerous times. She would bring one of her books, and a note book to take notes in. She'd ask you how you were feeling.. What treatment they gave to you today.. Other questions that you would answer about your health. She would write the notes down and read a chapter of one of her Eldridge books, and tell you how Dave was.  
After about another week of medication and x-rays, you're finally released. You still have a smaller cast and you still have to take medications, not to mention it hurts like you just fell off a building and the only thing that took damage was one small area just under your heart.  
One of the first things you do is visit Dave, who has a cast around his shoulder, and he looks more stoned that gamzee.  
"H-hey Dave.." You murmur as he tries too sign -sup-. He utterly fails and rests his head back against the pillow. "How long till it's healed?" He points to his diagnostics. His deltoid should be in better condition in 2-3 weeks, which was any day now, and the blood vessel should be better within 6 weeks.  
"You're getting released tomorrow?" You ask, suddenly worried. "The vessel isn't healed yet, how are you going to handle that?" He silently chuckles.  
-bro, i'll rokc tihs caast fro anothr thre weks.- He's really drugged up, probably even worse than Rose's mom. -jonh..- He signs, -i reely need too tlel yuo tis.- How the hell was he spelling everything so badly? You wonder what the hell they gave him and he tries to make words from sloppy signing. -I leik u Jonh.- He sign. -i reely lkie u- You know he's drugged up, but your face heats up.  
"Haha... Okay Dave. How about you just sleep for now.. Maybe the hangover won't be as bad if you sleep in." You have no idea how hangovers work, but he believes you and immediately passes out.  
As you step out of the room, your face is still warm, and you probably look like a pink flamingo took a shit on your face. He apparently likes you. As a friend of course. No homo, nope. {yes of course John we all know your bad at lying now go make out with him the end.}  
You just make your way home, tomorrow, you'd have to face Jack and Droogs at school, and you'd probably see them at court cause there's a 99.99% chance your father was going to sue them for violently kicking in your rib.  
You really just hope Dave's gonna be okay.

 

\--turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 9:03--  
TG: sup  
EB: Dave! Are you okay?  
TG: gotta bit of a hangover but im fine  
TG: look at you caring  
TG: i wasn't the one who got his ribs kicked in  
EB: You were, however, the one who got stabbed.  
TG: oh shit  
TG: when you visited me last night  
TG: I was totally fuckin stoned  
TG: wha'd i sign  
EB: You uh...  
EB: You..you..  
TG: dont leave a bro hangin man  
TG: did i sign about rose or something  
EB: No.. You uh.  
EB: Signed you really like me.  
TG: i was pretty drunk than huh  
You really should have known better than to try and communicate with John while you couldn't tell the difference between a cat and a loaf of bread. Seriously though.. You were so close to saying some lovey dovey shit that would ruin your relationship with him, and you'd have to live alone with a bunch of walking yeast.  
TG: so  
TG: what have we missed while at the hospital  
EB: Not much.  
EB: Since Christmas is nearing, everyone's just slowed the pace.  
TG: oh shit  
TG: Christmas  
EB: Right. I forgot to ask, but my Dad and I host this Christmas party every year for friends and family.  
EB: You willing to come?  
TG: oh sweet jegus hell yes  
TG: you will be in experienced hands of Striders  
TG: that is  
TG: if my bros also invited  
EB: Of course!  
EB: Have you experienced snow down in Texas?  
TG: the fucks a snow  
TG: are you serious of course not  
EB: It's almost guaranteed that it snows on Christmas here.  
TG: aight well  
TG: bros pickin me up soon so i can get situated  
TG: see you in 5th period  
EB: you're coming to school the day you get released?  
TG: hell yea man  
TG: i can handle it  
EB: don't hurt yourself okay?  
TG: yea whatever lalonde  
\--turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 9:05--  
A slight blush had crept over your face as he spoke you. It had been at least a month since you last saw him while sober. You really hope Bro didn't see this, he'd probably set you two up on a blind date together and 'accidentally' make you two kiss. It's how he worked and you hated it. {so much h8 man}  
~After a 30 minute drive to your apartment, You get your stuff ready and Dirk drives you to school~  
You walk into the school, wearing your old pointed shades while your bro fixed your aviators. It felt like your safety blanket was gone, and replaced with a cold metallic sheet of frozen shit. Aside from stares because of the dumb pointed shades, your shoulder was bandaged up, and it was really noticeable too.  
A few kids who noticed you had asked what happened, or told you "get well soon!". This actually really irritated you a lot, they don't even know your name! It's 4th period, one of your free periods. Just a few more minutes until you can see John. You decided to just ditch the shades completely. I'd probably be better for everyone if they didn't see your eyes and thought you were the spawn of satan or some shit, so just... Cover then with your hair.. That'll work right?  
When 5th period rolls around, you quickly make your way to biology, sitting at your usual table where John would sit. It only took him a few minutes to enter the classroom. He, just like the others, stared. Hoping to get a glimpse of the sweet strider iris disease.  
-Yo- you sign, having difficulty doing it with your right hand since your left wasn't supposed to move from the cast.  
"Wow, I thought you'd jump at the idea of skipping school." You just stare at him, it had been so long since you saw his beautiful cerulean eyes, and his adorable overbite. {Adorable? Wow strider I excepted more restraint from your use of adjectives}  
He finds this really odd. "Where are your shades?"  
-Bro has to fix them, Jack punched em off my face and they broke in two-  
He gives and over exaggerated gasp. "Noooo! What about Stiller's gaunt face?!?" He acts like he's crying before he looks back to you. You feel a little nervous as He tries to stare through the platinum blonde hair covering your eyes. "What colour are they?" He suddenly asks through the silence.  
-None of your business Egbert- You sign in slight annoyance, but it soon fades.  
"Sorry I asked.." He murmurs. "Just wanted to see them is all." Oh God. Sweet mother of Jesus. This.. You genuinely made him upset. You instantly feel bad cause you know he's just wondering.  
-Sorry- you start -look this is really bad timing and all but can I come home with you?- He gives a weak smile.  
"It's fine man, sure you can come over!" You smile back, not afraid to show Egbert you also had some teeth to deal with, he smiles back with his goofy buck teeth and you both end up laughing, well, John's laughing, you can't which kinda sucks.  
You're now sitting in 8th period, theatre. You never even liked theatre but there weren't any other available classes for a mute who came into the school year a month late. The teacher, as always, lets everyone out early. You have enough time to get over to John's class before the bell rung.  
You sign your hellos and wait, texting Dirk.  
\--turntechGodhead began pestering timaeusTestified at 16:03--  
TG: I'm going over to John's  
TT: Well, I see you're using capitals and apostrophises again.  
TG: Like it makes any difference.  
TT: and periods? Have you stolen my bother's phone?  
TG: Bro. No. Does it matter if I use correct syntax or whatever the shit you're talkin' about?  
TT: Have fun at your boyfriend's.  
TG: i swear bro  
TG: dont do this  
TT: Hehe, I guess I could say,  
TT: your MAKING THIS HAPEN.  
TG: bro  
TG: no  
The: how the hell did you even make it bold  
TT: I never reveal my secrets, young one.  
TG: right whatever  
TG: i was trying to be civilised  
TG: then you had to make a fuckin' joke  
TG: ha  
TG: ha  
TG: see the irony of it all  
TG: irony.  
\--turntechGodhead ceased pestering timaeusTestified at 16:04--  
You sigh, rolling your eyes.  
The bell rings and John's the first one out. "You ready?" He asks, he already had his bag and was gesturing towards the door.  
-Hell yea my body is ready- you sign back smirking.  
"No homo bro." He glared in a childish manner.  
-I call bullshit- You reply.  
You and him continue to walk, he's trying to explain something to you, and your trying to listen. Trying.  
As you arrive at his house, which has become very familiar to you, he opens the door and offers you some apple juice.  
-fuckin' Christmas up in here- you joke as he sits down and hands you the juice.  
He then starts rubbing his eyes in annoyance, he sighs.  
"I'll be back in a sec." He then thumped his way upstairs. You wonder what was wrong. You take a thoughtful sip of aj, listening to the sound of water running from upstairs.  
A few minutes later, he tramps his way back down. "Sorry, couldn't get the damn things out." You assumed he meant the dust in his eyes or something, but when you looked at him, you were 99% sure something was different.  
-what do you mean- you ask, sounding quite dumb as he snickers.  
"My contacts of course!" You give him a weird look, staring at his eyes, sure enough, only one was cerulean. They were two different colours, one being the original blue, and the other was a beautiful silver.  
You gawk upon the beauty of the sterling silver in his eye. -wow- you managed to sign.  
"Your turn." He said in a snarky tone. You pause immediately as he reached up and moved the hair from over your eyes. This was the first time you had seen John without shades or hair covering your eyes. "Wow" he breathed out, staring into the Crimson that tainted your iris'. "They're beautiful." He murmured, almost instantly screeching after he said it.  
You just kept staring, blush starting to form at a steady constant of 'holy shit he's cute'. He was also blushing, a lot more than you.  
This was truly the moment you realised you did really like John, and you really wanted to kiss him right now.  
After like, 30 minutes of you screaming no homo to Dave, he finally gives in that you don't like guys. You can tell he's lying but it's better than dealing with him making fun of your sexuality. Heterosexuality is at 100%, no feelings towards guys in any romantic way. Okay that wasn't entirely true, even though it's what you've been telling yourself for 7 years.  
He suggests that you and him play some Mario Bros or some other weird Wii game that you had lying around. You suggest that Dave does whatever the fuck he wants while you go practice your Clarinet like a boss. He then makes fun of you and say the Clarinet is a totally a gay instrument, and you flip him off. No one talks about dear, sweet Casey like that.  
-you named your clarinet Casey?- He asks as you tell him off for calling her Gay.  
"Yes, dear sweet Casey is my clarinet, I have no regrets naming her." You proudly put together the instrument, cause yea, you play in the marching band.  
-Dude you're as gay as they get. Marching band? Gay. Clarinet player? Gay. And you named it Casey. Such homo.-  
"Like you're one to talk, you're the actual gay one here. I can feel the homo radiating off you." You have a reed in your mouth now, trying to get as much spit on it as possible.  
-Only Queers can feel other Queers queer waves.- You roll your eyes, playing a few test notes, then playing from E to G. -Holy shit how loud can this thing go?- you snicker with the mouthpiece resting on your bottom lip before playing G again, which was the highest note on the clarinet rather than the squeaking. He glares, his blood red eyes much more intimidating than your initially thought. -lemme try.-  
"Okay, just uh... Roll your bottom lip over your teeth like you're putting Chapstick on.." He's helping you by positioning 'Casey' into your mouth. You do as he says, then he decides to be snarky and shoves the mouthpiece up like your deep throating it. You choke for a second, coughing and flipping him off.  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry it was just so tempting." He giggles, you sigh, redoing all the steps he told you. Once you thought you were ready, you pressed down all your fingers and you blew.  
The most God awful, Hell-recking shit sponge of a noise came out and pierced the Heavens like Sea Hitler's pitch fork  
"Pfft, dude. You're biting." He laughs a little more. How was he so calm after the Heavens literally broke from the noise and now millions of angels were falling from the sky? You loosen your jaw and blow again and a half way decent G comes out.  
-alright, I have been the gay one who played the Gaystument, your turn.- He rolls his eyes, taking the clarinet. he can't be amazing at Clarinet and Piano, right?  
You take Casey from Dave, pull your phone out and open a video of yourself playing piano. "Play the video when I give you the sign." He nods and you bow a few more test notes into the 'Gaystument'.  
{It's that time of the book now play that video, and be the cool kid}  
You nod, getting ready to play a piece you learned in 9th grade, tapping your foot along with the beat of the piano.  
Okay you swear, is there anything this nerd can't do? Why are all the cute, talented ones strait? Okay he's obviously not heterosexual but still.  
You watch contently, your eyes able to dart from one movement to another without your shades clouding your veiw. He moves his fingers to quickly for you to process and is basically being the most God damn talented Gaystument player walking the planet, next to you and your sweet guitar and turntable skills.  
He finishes the piece and look towards you.  
"Whacha think?" He asks with a light tone.  
-Holy shit man 10/10 would listen to gayness again.-  
"Okay just stop with the gay. If I scream I am gay at the top of my lungs outside, will you leave me alone?" You go into a fit of silent laughter.  
-Maybe. No promises can be made.- he groans, stopping his way to the door before opening it, screaming,  
"I AM THE GAYEST MOST HOMOSEXUAL SCRUB LORD TO WALK THIS PLANET. FEAR MY QUEER."  
He slams the door and walks back over to you, "will you stop getting on my case about being queer?" He looks really annoyed, mighta taken it a little to far..  
-shit man I'm sorry- was what just sorta, came out.  
"Nah, it's fine. Just quit it kay?'' He smiles. Oh my god that smile. Why. You just died a little inside.  
-Aight- you say, remembering there is still Apple juice, it's still about a month away, but it's like fuckin Christmas up in here.  
Even though you just promised to not get on his case about being gay, you had A plan.

 

You wonder what Dave was thinking when you screamed you were queer at the top of your lungs. Was he silently making fun of you? You sigh, after he made fun of dear, sweet Casey, and then totally owned him at playing it, you both just go sit up in your room.  
"So..." You begin, twiddling your thumbs. "How's the shoulder?"  
-This bitch is as fine as a dime.- you chuckle. -How's your rib?- He then signs.  
"It's doing better than the doctor expected" You happily state "however, my Dad's seething angry."  
He grins, flopping onto your bed.  
"DUDE. What about your arm?!" Your suddenly next to him on the bed, hoping his shoulder isn't totally screwed up.  
-wow okay that was kinda stupid.- he admits, holding his bandaged deltoid. -I'll live.- he plays it off.  
"Don't do anymore idiotic things! I don't know what I'd do if you accidentally pulled your blood vessel the POP, you bleed out before the ambulance gets here." He pats your back. Assuring you he wasn't that thick.  
He then continues by trying to show you flashing-stepping.  
At first, he just takes some quick, long steps. Then, he flash-steps from on side of your room to the other in the blink of an eye.  
"What the fuck." You're able to breathe out. "How the hell did you do that?" He just silently chuckles, flashing over to you instantly.  
-years of running and you learn a few things.- You ask yourself what that means, but shake off the feeling you have in the pit of your stomach.  
He then attempts to flash into the hallway, though he wasn't able to open the door in time and, anticlimactically, rammed into the door instead.  
"Dude... Are you okay?!"' You almost scream, sliding down to the almost motionless corpse. He coughs a few times, resting his head on your lap.  
-officially the dumbest thing I've done since 4th grade.- he states.  
"What happened in 4th grade?" You ask, brushing some hair from his face, which was now covered in bruises.  
-I kissed one of my friends.- He admits.  
"What's so bad about a kiss? I'm sure she was nice." You chuckle.  
-He. He was really nice.. But he committed suicide a few months after we kissed. His parents found out he was makin on me and they were heavy Christian, so they kinda pushed him into a lot of stress..- He seemed sore on the subject, not to mention the noticeable tears in his eyes.  
"I didn't know you were actually gay.. I thought you were straight and you were just making jokes like every other straight guy." You murmur, patting his on the back gently.  
-It's okay man, A lot of people can take my humour the wrong way.- He sits up, there's a small amount of blood trickling from his forehead, his red eyes darting from you, the bandage, and the door. He looks kind of insane while he does this.  
"Uh.. You okay Dave?" He nods his head, playing his suspicions off.  
-How about I go get a band aid or something cause this is only gonna get worse.- He gestures to his head before walking out of your room. You sigh, still trying to believe that he was actually gay.. You mean, you had nothing against homosexuality, but wow. You thought this entire time that when the girls in your school asked Dave out, it was because he was heterosexual. But no, this was strait up Strider-Irony. You just shake your head, mumbling to yourself. What are you going to get him for Christmas?  
Dave Strider. Be un ironic for once. ==>  
For fucks sake Strider pull yourself together! You admit to yourself this wasn't best the idea. Trying to impress Egbert? Nope, Nada, Nein. You really should have thought that through. Maybe opening the door would have been a smarter appoach. Yea..  
At least you admit to him you're gay. That's a step forward right? You just sigh in frustration, this was what Bro had warned you about when you were little, after you kissed him. 'Love is a confusing, hard thing to understand.' He would say to you after the suicide. 'Sometimes people don't understand love.' You knew what this meant under that used circumstance. 'Sometimes the ones you love don't love you back, and sometimes, they just haven't realised it yet.' These words crossed you mind frequently, to think that Love could kill someone, it still haunted you after 6 years.  
You shook these thoughts from your mind, slapping yourself back into reality. You had been thinking about the past for a solid 3 minutes now. Good job Strider, keep it up.  
"Dave?" John calls from his room, He walks over to the bathroom, his buck teeth were biting his bottom lip.  
-What's up?- You maintain your cool as he looks up at you.  
"I dunno, I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know? You've been in there for awhile so.." He stopped himself from babbling on. God dammit that was cute. "How about you just come sit down on my bed? No flopping on it or anything." You nod, following him back to shine to shitty movies.  
You sat, adjusting your cast system to not be the most uncomfortable shit available.  
"So, what do you want for Christmas?" John pipes up. "I mean, if you actually celebrate Christmas that is."  
You smile. -You don't have to get me anything, unless you have unlimited hot chocolate, a fire place, and some shitty Christmas movies.-  
"Consider it done." He replied with a happy tone. "But seriously do you want anything?"  
-Literally get me anything and I'm good. Bro never does anything for Christmas.- you were initially going to make a joke about John's ass but whatever.  
"Alright, oh almighty Strider, God of shitty webcomics and gayness." He bows down to you and you just silently chuckle. "Your wishes will be granted."  
He gets up and hugs you. DEAR GOD HE'S HUGGING YOU. You try to maintain your cool. So close to utterly failing.  
He warm and he's short and he's cute. {get a room already. Jegus}  
You breath in, and out. Calming yourself as he pulls away from your tenderly bro embrace. Okay Strider. Just take this one day at a time..

 

You go to school next day feeling a bit better than before, both physically and emotionally. Your cool kid tone was back, and the thoughts of love had come to pass.  
"David? What are you doing?" Rose taps you on the shoulder. It's 3rd period, your free period, and your just sitting there. Under a rather large tree.  
-Nothing much, you know..- She sits down, staring at you with contempt curiosity.  
"I'm going to have to leave in oh say, 10 minutes. We have time to talk."  
-Oh hell no. You aren't doing that therapy shit.- You hate it so much when she does this. She tries to use triple reversed psychology to back fire your first two attempts at reversing the reverse-reverse to weave her way into your thoughts. She really didn't need to go through all that trouble though, seeming as she has this.. Gift? It's not really a gift, more like something that makes you uneasy to sleep at night.  
"I am simply a concerned sister." She stated, adjusting her bag. "You look rather down." She pats your back. Okay so maybe your cool kid was still recovering.  
-What do I do?- You sign simply.  
"It's about John, isn't it?" She smiled gently. "Dirk wanted me to give you these." She handed you your aviators, they looked as if they were brand new. "I can't tell you what exactly you should do, brother. But seeming as you have prevailed before with this situation, I think you should continue to pursue him. But for the love of God, Dave, don't just sit there all mopey. I thought you wanted to keep your cool kid persona?"  
She was right, just like she always was. -I guess I say thanks now?- She smiles again before getting up.  
"Thank you's aren't necessary, but I'm happy to help. I'm sorry I'm just be leaving now. I have a date with Kanaya." She turned and walked away. And you smirk, maybe queer did run in the family.  
When science is over, you and John head over to the cafeteria and sit in your usual spots.  
"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT." Karkat screeches, ranting on about some random shit that no one cares about. John just laughs, probably completely oblivious to the fact that someone was walking towards him.  
"You're John, Right????????" She asks, placing one hand on the table. She had a smooth voice that coloured her first impression with bright blue letters saying: 8ITCH.  
"Y-yea? You're." He coughs. "You're Vriska right?" She smirks.  
"The one and only." You feel your hands balling up into fists as you clearly see her trying to pursue John. She had the basics down for flirting, big breasts, sexual position, smooth voice. You roll your eyes from under your shades. Sure she was pretty but damn. Little bit of an overhaul..  
"How about we go out for dinner this afternoon? My treat." John was clearly blushing, and oh my god this was so hard to watch. You picked up the rest of your food and left, throwing it away before going back out on campus to the same tree.  
You hated watching people flirt, probably because you were usually the one whose flirting was directed at, also because they were all girls. And to watch John get seduced by some random chick was very, as Karkat's brother would say, triggering.  
You sat out there for the rest of the period, doodling in your book. You hadn't really used it for its real purpose since your only friends were actually able to read ASL. Some the pictures were Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, but after a few minutes of trying to draw as bad as possible with your right hand, you just switched back to your left and actually drew.  
At first it was your friend from Texas, Calliope, who was like your muse in the sense, but you soon found your self filling a few pages with sketches of John. Wether it was him at the piano, or just an upfront bust of him smiling. It calmed you down.  
You then continued to your 7th period. Trigonometry, which was, evidently, shared with Rose.  
"How did it go?" She asked, even though she seemed like she already knew the answer.  
-Vriska started flirting with him.- you reply, a sad feeling still lingering. -Shes like a fucking spider, Rose. Johns in her web, and he's trapped in her strings of lovers or some shit.  
"That's unfortunate." She leaned over and took your notebook, scanning over the pages. "Your drawing skills are much better than I initially thought. You draw him a lot." She handed you back your sketches and wrote in her own journal.  
-God Dammit Lalonde.- sign at her as the bell rings. Off to theatre..  
You pull yourself through the crowd of wavering teenagers, grabbing your bag before busting open one of the many doors leading out of hell. John saw you at one point because he was running to catch up to you.  
"Hey Dave? Are you okay?" You nod, continuing forward. "Are you sure? Do you want to come over...?" you shake your head. "Is your brother home?" You shake your head again. "Where are you going then?"  
You immediately stop, staring at him with a worn glare. -Go have fun on your damn date already- it was colder that you wanted it to sound but you didn't care.  
He was frozen in place by this comment. You decided to just flash-step, disappearing from Johns view within seconds. Smooth move Strider. You mentally slap yourself, wishing you had just intervened during lunch.  
Had a Dave really just run away because you landed a date with Vriska? You Sigh. Not knowing what the fuck was wrong with him.  
Your date with Vriska was at one of those diners that looked like they were from the 50's. You had what? A solid hour before the date?  
You quickly got home, took a shower and got dressed in some jeans, blue converse, and a blue hoodie with this squiggly design on it.  
For the longest time you just stood there and looked at yourself in the mirror. Something seemed really off, but everything was in its place.  
Contact, yep. Clothes? Duh.  
You were able to shake the feeling off, just in time to go meet with Vriska.  
Since you didn't have a car, you just walked. It was a short distance away so you really didn't mind, though your mind was still tugging to go talk with Dave. To go make sure he was okay.  
"Joooooooohn!" You heard Vriska call out to you. She was wearing a black shirt and a grey jacket, jeans, and bright scarlet converse.  
"Hey Vriska, ready to go in?" She didn't give you a response, She just took you by the arm and dragged you in.  
You both sat down in a booth, near the back and she began to babble on.  
Turns out she liked to LARP. She was apparently a very high level Pirate or something. She also liked the number 8 for some odd reason.  
After she gives you a brief history of herself, she asks you about what you liked to do.  
"I uh, I play clarinet and piano.. I like to play video games. I love Nic Cage movies.." You tried not to stutter.  
"Oh my god I loooooooove Nic Cage!" She squeals, immediately going off about some of her favourite scenes from Con Air.  
"I loved that scene too!" You practically fanboy when she mentions the scene where Nic gave dear, sweet Casey her rabbit. You both recited the lines laughing.  
You were having a lot of fun, and it seemed like Vriska was too.  
"Wait a minute." Vriska mumbles, the diner was almost completely deserted next to a few people who were murmuring. "I didn't know What's New Pussy Cat was this long."  
"It isn't" you start. "I think someone played it over again." She just rolls her eyes, realising that you hadn't ordered yet.  
After you both order, You and her pick up on conversation again, but it soon fades after the 6th running of What's New Pussy Cat ends.  
"Holy shit. This is the 7th time." You blurt out, In an annoyed tone.  
Vriska just plays it off, and asks the waiter for a refill.  
You decide to scan the room, seeing if anyone else noticed the rerunning. Some people definitely looked like they were going insane, some looked like nothing was happening, and there was this guy in the very back who looked like a homeless schizophrenic clown who was happily humming along to the tune.  
Then you spot Dave, who was on the opposite side of the diner, trying to contain his soundless laughter.  
"God dammit Strider." You murmur, watching him as the 7th running faded out.  
It's not unusual begins, and a sound of relief filled the air.  
"I'm sorry Vriksa, will you give me a moment?" She nods, taking a bite out of her steak.  
You walk over to Dave, and he suddenly looks like he needs to puke.  
-Hey man. Didn't know this is were you and Vris were meeting up.- his hands are slightly shaking. You look over his shoulder, noticing his notebook out. You feel your face heat up as you look over the multiple drawings of yourself.  
"Did you draw those..?" You ask quietly, hoping that he'd play it off and say it was for irony.  
-well uh. Yea. You caught me.- He nervously signs, quickly taking the book, stuffing it into his bag.  
You, feeling your chest constrict, turn and walk away with any words to say in the matter. You said goodbye to Vriska, and made you way outside.  
"Wait! John!" She called out, catching up to you. "Look, I had a good time.. I was wonder since the Winter Dance is next week.." She went quiet.  
"I'd love to go with you if that's what you want!" You reply. She looks up, her emerald eyes meeting with your blue.  
"Thank you, John." She pulls you into a kiss, and you, feeling awestruck at the moment, kiss back.  
That's when Dave ran out, and saw you snog Vriska.

 

Vriska waited for you after 5th period, inviting you to come sit over with her little group. There was Tavros, the cripple, Terezi, her best frienemy, and Aradia, who seemed like she was there only to protect Tav.  
She immediately began babbling on about how you were her new boyfriend and something else that didn't quite make it into your procession.  
Dave, whom had been staring at you all 1st and 5th period hadn't said- well signed- a single thing to you. For the longest time you thought it was because he didn't like Vriska or something trivial like that.  
He sat with Karkat and everyone who normally sat with you.  
You could hear Karkat from across the cafeteria, "WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU TWO DOING WITH YOUR FUCKING HANDS?" You suspected that Rose and Dave were using ASL, when usually you just decrypted his signs from under the table.  
"John? Who are you looking at?" Vriska interrupted any thoughts that were lingering about Dave.  
"It's.. it nothing Vris." you murmur. Still staring at Dave, who had his shades on from his birthday. You felt bad for some reason.  
The next couple of days went like this, you and Dave had silent conversation with intent stares and signless motion, then you would go sit with Vriska and her friends.  
You and Dave rarely actually conversed with each other, that is, until Friday, the day of the Dance.  
-turntechGodhead began pestering ectoBiologist at 15:47-  
TG: look  
TG: im sorry okay  
EB: for what?  
TG: im sorry ive been ignoring you for the past week  
EB: oh  
EB: Do you not like Vriska or something?  
EB: platonically obviously  
TG: no its  
TG: anyways  
TG: i wanted to know something  
TG: though its a little weird  
EB: Yea?  
TG: did you kiss her back  
EB: im going to admit  
EB: no I didn't, probably because it was so unexpected  
TG: and uh  
TG: I was wondering...  
TG: I don't have a date to the winter dance  
TG: maybe we could go together  
TG: as friends..  
EB: okay first of all  
EB: woah, didn't know you had a caps button on your keyboard.  
EB: second of all  
EB: Im already going with Vriska.  
EB: you can still come,  
EB: it would be a lot of fun!!  
TG: nah man  
TG: its fine  
TG: i can go alone  
-turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 15:48-  
EB: wait..  
You sighed, wishing time could rewind or something. Vriska is waiting at the door, smiling widely. The bell rings and you're the first out, Vriska says she already has a dress for the event. You reply saying you had your own formal attire. She laughs and takes your hand, pulling you out of the school.  
You both walked home together, like any Healthy couple should, or at least that's what you think healthy couples do..  
"Who's that boy your always staring at?" She said, intertwining your fingers with hers. You aren't really used to all the couple stuff she was doing and you still blushed a lot when she did things like holding hands.  
"He's my friend, Dave." you reply simply, checking your phone to see if he had messaged you back.  
"Alright, that's all I wanted to know.." She answered back in a meek tone.  
You invited her in for some tea or something, she declined and continued over to her house, which was only a few blocks away.  
You had an urge to pester Dave, you didn't know what you would say to him, nor why this urge was surfacing.  
"Hey Dad?" You almost trip over one of the many harlequins litter across the floor, it wasn't like your dad to leave them littered around.  
"John?" You hear his voice crack, and you immediately make your way swiftly to the kitchen.  
There he was, standing there, a cake in hands with a card that read; HAVE FUN AT THE WINTER DANCE SON, I AM SO PROUD OF YOU.  
You groan "I thought something happened!" He breaks out into laughter.  
"So you never told me." He said later after he finished picking up the clown statues. "Who are you going to the dance with?"  
You pause, remembering that in the week that you had landed a date with one of the hottest chicks in school, kissed her, and became her boyfriend, you had yet to tell your father. "Is it that Strider boy?" He added, moving some things over in anticipation.  
"What? No dad! I'm not a homosexual!" You retaliate with annoyance.  
"I've seen the way you look at him..." He jokes casually.  
You just puff up you face and cross your arms.  
"Anyways, since this is a formal dance, I got you a suit!" He said, gesturing to the suit that lie on the couch in a plastic sleeve.  
"Wow Dad!" You suddenly exclaim. "I thought u was going to have to wear that white one you got me when I was 13."  
He smiles as you examine the suit, it's a really high end blue tuxedo. How he got the money for this was a mystery.  
You basically sit around and do nothing for the next 2 hours, waiting for Vriska come over.  
After another millennia, you hear a knock at the door. You race down to the living room and open it.  
"Dave?" You ask as you stares.  
He just gives you a weak smile before pulling you into a tenderly bro embrace. His arm had been healed up since the flash-step accident  
God he's really warm. You think to yourself, immediately regretting the thought.  
"You look nice in a Tux." A voice comes from behind Dave.  
"Oh, Vriska!" Dave quickly backs off, and waves, absconding from the situation.  
"Let's go." She grasps your hand and you blush as you yell to your dad that your going.  
You both arrive at the dance shortly after. A lot of your friends are there. Rose had come with her girlfriend Kanaya, Karkat was grumbling away with two of his friends, who you recognised to be Terezi and Gamzee.  
You both start dancing, and laughing, essentially having a great time. A slow dance came on and you tried not to step on Vriska's feet. At one point she had kissed you while you were both finally dancing is sync.  
When you and Vriska are done dancing and having a great time, you pull out a USB from you pocket and go up the dj booth.  
"Any requests?" A smooth tone weaves his words. He smirks in familiar way, his pointed shades being as ironic as possible.  
"You're Dave's Brother?" You ask, handing him the USB.  
"Yea, the name's Dirk." He sticks out his hand, and you shake it nervously. You don't even know why your nervous.  
"So if you're here, does that mean Dave is too?" He chuckles.  
"Yea, last I saw him he was heading towards the band hall." Your face does this.. Thing. Basically you look really confused.  
He sets the USB down on the table and smiles. "Go get em tiger." A blush immediately shits all over your face.  
"I'm not a homosexual Mr. Strider." You respond almost completely dead-pan.  
"Whatever you flaming homosexual." He turns back to the sh booth and begins playing some pop.  
You roll your eyes, scanning the room for Vriska, who seems to be having some laughs with Tavros. Good, She's preoccupied. You then make your way down the school to the quite large Band Hall.  
"Dave? You in here?" You scan the room, looking in the practice booths and ensemble halls.  
He was in the 3rd ensemble hall, wearing a red tux. For some reason, seeing him in a tux made you blush more than When Vriska holds your hand.  
He's strumming the tune of a song that was incredibly familiar.  
"Dave?" He does this little jump thing when you call out to him. He turns to face you and hot damn.  
He just stares at your for what seems like years, but it was probably only a solid 3 seconds. You can tell that as soon as those 3 seconds are over he panics. Not only has he been caught off guard without his shades, which is usually never. You could make out the Crimson that flushed his pale skin very easily.  
"Dave?" You ask again, he quickly puts his shades back on and smiles.  
-Hey man, you and Vris having a good time?- you slightly nod, peering over to the guitar.  
"You play? Well it's obvious you play but wow that was great!" He turns to the guitar.  
-I dunno man, it's been awhile since I've played.- You smile, walking over to him and the guitar.  
A knock then came from the ensemble door. You make your way past the barrage of chairs and open the door.  
You're immediately pulled out and the door is slammed shut.  
"Okay I know you came with that tall chick wearing the blue dress, long brown hair, correct?" You nod to Dirk who sighs. "Are you two dating?" You nod again. "Well just a fair warning about that bitch." He murmurs. "She lies."  
He's gone in the blink of an eye, faster than Dave, and you swiftly make your way back to the gym.  
The sight that Dirk subliminally pointed you to both angered, and relived you. Vriska was in one of the far corners of the room making out with Tavros.  
"Is the punch spiked?" You lean over to Rose, who shakes her head before returning to Kanaya.  
Of course this would happen, completely sober makeout sessions behind your back. It wasn't actually phasing you though, no feelings of wanting to curl up in bed and die or anything.  
Dave walks in behind you, and sees the sight.  
-wow- he signs patting you on the back. -you gonna be okay?- you turn over to him and smile.  
"I've just gotten rid of a huge bitch in my life. It's only now that I realise she's a bossy, know-it-all, and she isn't right in the head."  
He smiles and you both just stand there and watch Tavros and Vriska make out passionately.  
"I ship it." You murmur.  
-Same here bro.-

 

About a week after the Winter Dance, life is slowly getting back on track. You now go back to sitting with Dave and everyone else and you can finally walk home without constant blabbering coming from Vris' mouth.  
It was a very enjoyable time, and Dave had come over at least twice since then. Christmas was right around the corner and school had been closed since the fucktons of snow decided to bury Washington.  
Dave was about to knock on your door when you opened up to the great, but basically blinding outdoors. You laugh at Dave whose wardrobe consisted mostly of jackets, scarfs, gloves, and hats. He immediately runs in and takes off about 6 or 7 layers of protection, leaving him with 2 hoodies, probably 2 pairs of pants, and his hat.  
-How the fuck I made it 4 blocks down here is a mystery- He signs after placing the jumbled up mess of winter clothes in what you and your dad considered as his little part of the house.  
"Get used to it, we probably have another month or so of this weather to deal with." {fuck if I know what Washington's weather is really like.}  
-Anyways, what's the word, gay bird?- You roll your eyes to the question.  
"The word is heterosexual, Dave." You seem to do a considerable amount of damage to Strider's daily ego check as he puts up his hand defensively.  
-I'm sorry Jonathan, have i triggered you?- he imitated Kankri, Karkat's older brother as he started going off about triggers and hashtags and apologies.  
"Okay Dave, you're going to to get hand cramp, also, I can't read your signing that fast." He played it cool.  
-So, I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie?- You can feel your face heat up at the thought of it. Was he asking you on a date? -We can watch whatever you want.- immediately con air is thrown into your thoughts.  
"Con air?" You blurt out, receiving a loud sigh from Dave.  
-Do you really want to watch that?- You nod furiously. -Do you even remember the last time you watched it?-  
"About 3 months I think, whenever we started hanging out, anyways  
How would we watch that in a movie theatre? Con air maybe the greatest film ever, but do you think any place would still play it?"  
-Dude, my bro knows people.-  
You roll your eyes. "Yea, he also knows how to make puppet porn. Are you gonna pull something on me?" He does is signature silent laugh, which is really kinda adora-- no. It's not adorable, get a hold of yourself Egbert!  
-He's renting one of the theatre rooms in this nice Cineplex, after what took some long, gruelling deals and leg pulling.-  
"He's going through all the trouble for us?" You ask, suddenly blushing a feint pink.  
-Yea man, he thought i'd be a sorta, thank you gift for inviting us to your Christmas party. It was my idea for the movies though.-  
"So when are we going?" You ask after calming yourself from the flamingo shit attack.  
-Well after I text my Bro the deets for the movie, we can go ahead and get lost.- You nod.  
"Let me go tell my dad." you sigh as Dave nods. "let's hope he can refrain from the homosexual jokes." You add.  
You make your way into the laundry room, where you found your dad neatly folding the ties.  
"So dad.." He looks up and smiles. "Dave just invited me to the movies.." Oh god your pranksters gambit is lower than the bar for that South Park episode, your dads can probably be seen by the Angels up above.  
"You two have fun, be safe. I don't want to go to court anymore okay?" You nod, suddenly feeling like something was missing. Where was the joke about being Gay? Nothing?  
You turn back around to find Dave with another layer of protection from the cold.  
"Only 3 layers? Wow Dave, let's hope you don't get hyperthermia." He acts like he's falling to the ground freezing and you chuckle. "I guess we can skedaddle on out."  
-Dude did you seriously just say skedaddle? I don't think we can be friends anymore.- he jokes as you slip on one thick coat, since you're to cool to have more than one layer of winter garment. -Bro you say I'm gonna get hyperthermia.- You, once again, roll your eyes; nevertheless, heading towards the door.  
"You lead the way strider." You say, opening the door for him like the gentleman you are.  
~woah a really smooth transition from them at Johns house to the Cineplex~  
"You said theatre 3 right?" You ask, trying not to spill the popco- Yea never mind, screw the 5 second rule.  
Dave shakes his head and holds up a 4. You have your little God damnit I spilled the popcorn and I'm an idiot moment and you both enter the room which had a huge screen spanning from one end to another of the large accommodation.  
"Took me hell of a deal to rent it for you." A familiar voice said smoothly.  
"Hey Dave's bro!" You say cheerfully.  
"So you wanted to watch Con Air? Or was that Dave's idea?"  
Dave gestures to you and you give an awkward laugh.  
Dave's Bro leans in on Dave, and you can barley make out the whisper of, "He's a keeper alright." And you can see Dave's cheeks turning a different shade in the dim room.  
He chuckles, and adds with a smirk, "Whenever you two are ready for the movie to start, give me a signal." You nod and watch as he walks away, probably up to the control room.  
-Lets get them good seats in the middle- Dave suggests and makes his way to the best seats in the house.  
"So.." You awkwardly say as the projector takes its damn time to start.  
-So...- He stares at you, you sorta stare back, but you're bad at hiding that your staring. You can't actually tell that well but you both look pretty flustered.  
-Look John..- he signs kind of shakily. -I..- he pauses again before making the signal for the next word; however, the projector had decided to start working and the introduction to Con Air played.  
"Dave?" You ask, he signs never mind and tries to avoid eye contact. You just decide to watch the movie, which somehow felt different.  
After another 2 hours, the credits play. The lights turn on and you sit there, dumbfounded.  
-Bro? How was the movie the 7 thousandth time?- Dave waved his hands in front of you, catching your attention.  
"It.." You mutter. "I don't know why, but I suddenly feel like it's a a shitty, clique, action movie." Dave dramatises his reaction before answering your comment.  
-Welcome to reality Egderp. You've made the first step towards realising that Nic Cage sucks.- You sigh, and put the movie out of your thoughts.  
"What did you want to tell me before the movie started?" Dave stiffened.  
-Well uh..- He managed. -you see.. I think it's better if I just..- he paused, pulling you into an amorous hug. your face had been warm all afternoon but holy shit someone call the fire department cause you're now on fire.  
You hug him back and you realise this hug is more of a couples thing than a friend-bro deal, but for some reason, you stay in the warm confines of Dave's arms.  
He pulls back a little and stares into your eyes, and smiles, with warm genuine affection.  
He suddenly pulls you in for the deal breaker as his lips press against yours. You don't retaliate, but instead kiss back. He wraps his arms around your waist, and your arms immediately wrap around his neck.  
He pulls away and presses his forehead to yours.  
"Dave?" He nods ever-so-slightly.  
"I think I'm falling for you..." You admit, wanting nothing more than to hug and kiss him and be with him.  
"M;ē tò, j;O,hn." A scratchy voice replies in a hushed tone.  
You look up, staring into his red eyes, hidden behind his tinted shades.  
"Did you just.." You have wide eye as he breaths in.  
"I s;aïd ī w-a;s a p-ysïc;al sę-|ecti;ve. Thï-s I-s mÿ vø;ice. I kn-ow I;ts pr--obab;lŷ th-ē shï;tîes;t vœic-ē you";ve ev:-er hear-d but."  
You smile warmly, putting your foreheads together again. "I think it's nice. You might not believe me but I kinda like it." You tried to add flirt but fuck all if that happens.  
"Ŵhæ-t hap--penê;d tœ 'ño -h;omo¿" He asked as smooth as possible.  
"Yea, I think it's safe to say I'm not strait. That could mean I'm homo, bi, pan.." You paused, pulling Dave back into a hug. "I guess I'm Strider-Sexual." You murmur before realising Bro had been watching from the projector room. You glance up to see a very entertained strider and a phone that was recording a video. In any other situation you would go up there and personally delete everything off the phone but kissing Dave was more important.  
As you think this, you and Dave press into a kiss once again.  
This time you were going to admit you weren't a heterosexual.  
You were now the flaming Stridersexual.

 

You frantically scramble through the house, bits of tinsel clinging to your hoodie as you make sure everyone's present is safely tucked under the tree.  
You can hear your dad in the kitchen preparing cookies and fruit cake, probably some regular batter witch pastry too.  
Dave had slept over at your house and was trying his best to hang ornaments on the tree with out breaking them.  
You make certain everything else is a go go before helping Dave wrap Blue and Red lights around the Christmas tree.  
He gives you the thumbs up, a smirk painted across his face. You return with a peck on the cheek before gesturing for him to follow you.  
"Okay man, this is a thing you would totally do." You crack open the box and an unfamiliar scent enters your nose.  
-woah shit man, are we gonna hang mistletoe around the house for the party?-  
"You know it, Strider." He high fives you like the nerd he is and grabs a few bundles, along with string and tape.  
-You think we might accidentally get caught under one?- Dave wiggles his eyebrows and smiles while hiding mistletoe over an archway.  
"Probably..." You murmur, imagining you and Dave.. Kissing in front of like, 20 people. "Shit that sounds kinda scary." you add quietly. Dammit, years after years of denying your gay to your friends then you make out with a guy in front of them? It was the perfect crime.  
-Rose will probably be the first to arrive with her plus 1- Dave signed collapsing onto the carpeted floor near the fireplace. -Wow we need some marshmallows up in here.- He sticks his hands out to warm himself and you plop yourself next to him.  
You've been dating Dave for 2 weeks now. 2 weeks since you made out with him in the movie theater after shitty Con Air...  
You now find yourself cuddling with Dave by the fireplace on Christmas Eve. How this happened is the greater mystery.  
A knock gently taps the wooden front door and you immediately get up to answer.  
Surprise surprise, Rose smiles warmly, her arm wrapped around another that belonged to a lanky teen no older than yourself.  
"Jonathan," she peers over your shoulder to Dave. "David. I hope your Christmas Eve has so far been good."  
Dave was probably gonna sign something like /oh you interrupted our gay cuddle session is all no probs/  
Before the words could be gestured you laugh awkwardly. "I'm guessing this is Kanaya?"  
"Yes, this is my girlfriend Kanaya. Kanaya, this is John, he's my brothers 'best bro'" She put emphasis on 'best bro' and smirked her stri-londe smirk.  
Kanaya smiled warmly and shook your hand. "Pleasure." her voice was motherly and strong, "We've met before at lunch I believe." You nod quickly and the two walk inside.  
Dave waits by the door with you and soon more guests arrive.  
"Hey Jade!" You greet your second-cousin-in-law-slash-class-mate and she pats you on the back.  
"We really need to hang out more at school you know, just cause I'm in a different grade doesn't mean we can't be friends.." She huffs seeing Dave. "This your boyfriend?" She giggles. Before you, or Dave can say anything, another member enters the room.  
"Ello John!" Jake, who is your second-uncle-in-law, basically hits your back and you think you may have coughed up blood.  
"H-hey Uncle Jake." You wheeze, damn that man was capable of murder with only his index finger.  
"Sorry mate, tend to do that.." He laughs it off and walks over to the living room.  
-Wait, who's their plus ones?- Dave looked outside expecting two more crazies.  
"Well, I'm sure Jade brought Bec.." You murmur.  
Only seconds after you say that, a huge white Husky busts in, barking loudly at Dave with bright green eyes.  
"Haha yea.." Jake calms Bec down and the dog goes off to lay down somewhere.  
-Holy shit what even is your family Egbert- He wipes dog salvia from his hand and smiles. -they're fuckin awesome.- you laugh before the door is beat down again.  
"Hey John!" Your actual cousin, Jane, hugs you and basically chokes you. "Merry Christmas!" She practically screams.  
"This is my plus one!" She gestures to a short white haired girl who wore all green.  
"Hi there! I'm calliope!" She has a British accent and a wide smile as she shakes you hand. "Please do mind my brother has to join us." She whispered, gesturing to a short brunette who looked very agitated.  
"Right.." You eye the guy as he kicks over the trash can with a prosthetic leg. "He seems nice." You joke.  
Another 15 minutes or so have passed.  
"GOD DAMMIT WHY AM I EVEN HERE WITH YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS." Karkat slams the door behind him.  
"Karkat, you do realise you just slammed the door on your brother right?" You open the door again to exchange stares with Kankri.

"OH YEA, FUCK. TERRIBLY SORRY YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A VANTAS." Karkat yelled again.

Kankri just sighs and rambles about being triggered.

"Think that's everyone.." You whisper to Dave. you have no idea why your whispering but why not?

-yea man, I think so.- You both turn to the crowed rooms and laughing.

"Now or never I guess." you dive your way into the crowd, Dave holding your hand as you prod into the living room.

-damn how many people did he invite.-

"Well, this is the non invitation part, when everyone in the neighbourhood can come in and enjoy my dads famous fruit cake and stuff. After 3:00 hits, only the vips, or invited guests are allowed in." Dave nods in slight confusion. "Upstairs is for VIPs only right now common." you both hurry upstairs where Karkat, Jade, Jane, and Calliope were talking.

"Hey guys! Jade smiles and waves, Bec is sitting next to her on the couch, wagging his tail viscously.

"GOD JADE CALM YOUR BEAST." Karkat gets up and stands right under the arch where Dave had put some Mistletoe.

"Ugh Karkat, are you hurt?" Jade got up and walked over.

-oh my god John. the perfect crime.-

You immediately burst out in a fit of laughter, everyone thinks you insane as you point to the mistletoe.

"Oh shit." Jade whispers.

Karkat has visible blush and he huffs.

"WHATEVER YOU WIMP." He pulls her in and the whole room goes wild.

You now find yourself being pushed towards the mistletoe by Jane. Jade is getting Dave over as well.

You look at him, blush was painted over both your faces.

"DO IT ALREADY, NEPETA'S BEEN WAITING FOR THIS GAY SHIT." Karkat has his phone out and is probably recording.

Oh my god. oh my god. Right infront of 4 people and a camera.

"Screw it." you mutter. Leaning forwards and up to Dave, who holds your head as you both melt into a kiss. oh Jegus Christ on a bike.

The entire room goes haywire as you pull away from your significant other. He gives the camera the middle finger and Rose furiously writes in her journal.

"Ohhhh you two a thing? Cause that wasn't the first time you've kissed!" Jane mocks you.

"How would you know if that was true.." you mumble.

"Your braces didn't click with his! You both obviously has explored each others mouths before.." she wiggles her eyebrows and you furrow yours.

-that's right bitches were a gay couple.- Only You and Rose can translate it and she squeals. He smirks and pecks your cheek. Damn this must be awkward for Calliope..

"Hmm how about we hear it John?" Jade perks up.

"Ugh fine." you roll your eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm a complete homosexual." Dave pulls you in and does his silent laugh. You roll your eyes again at him and sigh.

"Anything else you'd like to share with us John?"

"Yea sure." You pull off the contact that's been bothering you all day, revealing your silver eye. "Okay I think I'm done." You huff and lay one of the couches. Bec licks your face and you laugh.  
"Good enough for you?" Everyone else kinda giggles before heading back down stairs to the sound of karaoke.

Dave sits next to you head and you smile.

"That when better than expected."

-it would of been better if your day was here man. ultimate irony.- you laugh before sitting back up.

"Commere you big nerd." He slides over and you kiss him on the cheek before laying your head down on his lap.

-gonna just sit there?- You nod as he leans in and kisses you in response.

"I'm very lucky." you mumble. You didn't actually realise how tired you were till now, and the deprivation was slowly drifting you into a nap.

-You and Dave looked out to the horizon. He sneaks a few glances before you stare into his scarlet eyes. You can't quite tell what he's wearing, or what you're wearing for that matter. You smile, he returns the gesture and takes a deep breath.  
"John." His voice is deep, but not too deep, It has a monochrome style and a Texan twang. "John, this is a dream." You look at Dave strangely and your eyes come into full focus. You and him are flying, high above the clouds. He has some sweet pyjamas on, so do you. "John." Dave calls again. "You need to wake up now." Your head gets dizzy and the sound of your phone rings in your head.  
"Wait Da--"-

You shoot up from your bed. Wide eyes and heavy breathing. You haven't woken up like that since nanna.. You place your black frames on your bridge and give your full attention to the phone that beckons. A number you've never seen is trying to contact you.

"Hello? Who is this?" There's some shouting, and you're pretty sure there's a drunk on the other side of the line.

"John? Oh thank God. I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner."

"Rose? What's going on? Is your mom fighting someone?" She sighs.

"She's arguing with Dirk, Me and David's older brother."

"What..? What are they arguing over?"

Rose pauses, and you can't make out exactly what Ms. Lalonde is saying. "It's Dave, John." Your breath hitched and your heart practically stopped. "He's in the hospital."

"What happened?!" You basically scream into the mic.

"He was.." She took her time and you could tell she was crying. "He was driving home from my house, and he.. He got into a huge accident."

Your eyes well up and your legs aren't going to hold out much longer. "What hospital? What room? Where is he?" Roses end dropped dead quiet. "Rose?"

"Sorry John, this conversation is going to get cut short.." Dirk yells more cuss words than a 16 year old should know and he slams the door. "It's St. Joseph's Hospital, it's right on S 16th street. He's in room D418." (Bet you were expecting 413 huh)

You immediately end the call and throw on a jacket and whatever shit was lying on the ground and make your way down to the study, were your father was typing away on his serious business app.

"Dad. I need you to drive me to St. Joesphs hospital." He looks at you strangely.

"Any reason son? I'll be happy to take you no matter the cause but I'd like to know."

You take your father by the shoulders and shake him in panic. "Dad. Dave is in the hospital and I need to be there. He was in an accident and I don't want to waste anymore time." He gets up and grabs his keys. Without saying anything he left the house and got into the car. You quickly follow and in due time, were on the highway.

Luckily, it was Sunday, and that meant the roads were clearer than usually since some were at church. Your dad took shortcuts and pulled off some sharp turns. He probably ran a few lights and at one point he was speeding.

"Dad? I know I said I had to be there ASAP but I don't think we need another accident!" He nods slightly.

"I'm sorry son. I just want you to be with Dave in this dark time. I might have gotten carried away. I just.." He trailed off. "I just want to give you a chance to see him." His voice was shaky and you knew what he meant. Just in case it would be the last time you would see him. He feel silent and you both sat impatient for the ride to hell to be over.

Your father pulled into the nearest parking space and you got out. Before you could even process what you were doing, you began running towards the building, it was a clear shot and there were no cars so you quickly got in and went to the front desk.

One bickering later, you grasp your pass tightly and squeeze into the available elevator. Your father had agreed to wit out in the lobby while you went to Dave. Oh god.. What if he dies? He... He can't die! He's strong. He can pull through. Oh god I don't even know what happened to him. Your thoughts trail off and a few tears escape your eyes. Please... Let Dave be alright..

Okay John. This is it. You stare blankly at the door, the plastic numbers read clearly D418. You crack the door open and a waft of hospital enters your nose. You hate this smell.

You shuffle your way towards the bed, before you gain full view of the body. "Oh... God.." Your eyes closed and your hand went to cover your mouth. There sat Dave, wired and bandaged, skin that wasn't hidden beneath something was either covered with dry blood or paler than you had ever seen. He had tubes running out of his arms and some were running in through his nose. He had more cuts than you could count. The worst part for you, was how the machines whirred in unison and the slow, gruelling beep of the heart monitor was the only assurance you had of Dave's life.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry." You choked out, falling to the ground with tears streaming down your cheeks. Your face was red and your eyes were even more so. "I'm so sorry Dave..." You held his free hand, feeling even worse as you intertwined fingers and gripped tightly. You went quiet, as if waiting for Dave wake up, and smile at you. Kiss you and tell you it would be alright. Moments pass as you sat in complete silence. Your tears had but you still felt like crying.

You fumble with your phone, calling your father. "Hey.. Dad." Your sniffle a bit and clear your throat. "I don't think I Can go to school tomorrow, not like this." He says he'll handle it, and he was going to head out. "Okay, I'll take the bus home... Yea love you too."

With that out of the way, you walk back over to Dave, and kiss him on the forehead. You then sit down in one of the numerous chairs in the room and sigh, this was going to be a long day.

A week had fully passed since Dave got into the accident. Just 3 days ago, Spades picked a fight with you, mostly for the fact that Dave couldn't protect you. Instead of listening to them torment you, and allow them to kick in you ribs again, you successfully knocked him out, and kicked him in the balls while he was in a dazed confusion.

Dave had only been conscious twice that week, both times during the implants of the nasogastric-whatever, basically sorta surgery to insert a tube in his nose to go down to the stomach to feed him. Rather than that, Dave had yet to wake up fully.

Your monologuing was cut short as the bell rang. The teacher dismissed and the floodgates to the savage hall opened.

Lunch that week wasn't particularly great either. Most of the time was either crying, I'm so sorries, or small talk. Rose kept saying it was her fault.

"Hey Rose?" She looked up from her wizard fanfiction and gave a weak smile.

"Yes John?"

"Why was Dave over at your house?"

She paused and sighed, "He was asking for advice on what to get you for valentines day."  
You froze, and your mind went into complete shut down. "It's..." Everyone else at the table went silent. "It's my fault!" You concluded. "If I n-never met Dave, he wouldn't of started flirting, and I wouldn't of starting dating, and he wouldn't of had to drive over..." It all felt so horribly broken. "If I weren't here, he wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed half DEAD!" You screamed, most of the tables around you caught the drift and kept quiet as you blamed yourself, "If I never got pesterchum, I would of never met you guys, and Dave would be alright!" You started hyperventilating.

"JONATHAN EGBERT. YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Rose screeches at you, immediately causing the whole cafeteria to watch in confusion. "You.." she lowered her voice. "You don't understand, you were the best thing that happened to him. He would probably be dead if you hadn't come into his life!" She was right. Shes always right!

You stayed silent for the next couple of periods and immediately left for the hospital after school. You took the bus, and watched someone get mugged from your spot on the terminal and after a short ride, you had the hospital in view.

When you entered, you flashed your card to the nurse at the front desk and made your way to Dave's room.

"Hey Dave..." You murmured, sitting down in your usual chair. "Today we had review... Just like Friday." you opened your bag to find a familiar sketch book amongst the school supplies. Everyday when you came in, you'd tell him what happened at school, and look through some pages of his sketch book he left at your house, then you'd read Roses wizardfics to him, since he just loved wizards as much as her. Though this time, it was different.

"P;le-äse no-t an;othę|r chäp:ter of Coñ-temp;latenćy o;f thē łe-arned." He muttered almost breathless.

"D-Dave! You're awake!"

"Ali-ve ań/d k-I;cki(ng eg-dęr-p." He smirked before gesturing with his good hand to come over. "I'd s-I;gn so y-ou'd bê s-avë;d f:rom my c-råp v(oï~ce bu-t i)m bä;d wīt-h m/y r1g(ht h/añ;d"

"Hmm no, I think it's nice." You walked over and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"S;o we"r;e ba-ck to squ,are o/ne hu-h?" He glanced over to your bag, noticing the opened sketchbook. "I"ve bee;n m/eanin(g to pi;ck tha|t up. W\hat d~o y^ou thi,nk?" You simper and grab the book.

"I love all of them, even the pages were you just drew a bunch of dicks." He chuckles and reaches over to you.

"H-ow di;d I ev/en g)et a bo-yfrien:d th(is) c/ute?" You blush slightly at his flirt as he cups your cheek. "An'ywa(ys wha(ts th;e da<mage o'n my bo;dy?" He groans.

"Well Mr. Strider." You adjust your frames and grab the clipboard from the wall. "You've had a concussion for the past week, your right leg, and left arm are broken and could take some time to heal and we've noticed.." Your voice trailed off from the sentence.

"W.ha:ts wr-ong eg;der/p?"

"Oh uh, they noticed your vocal chords when they were doing the check-up."

Dave sighed. "C-omer;e." You walked over and he smiles warmly, cupping you cheek with his good hand. He pulled you in gently and your lips connected. Your face heated up and your practically melted.

"I have been waiting for a whole week for that." You murmur as he smiles.

"I'm sor:ry Egber(t. I w~asn't thin|kin_g.."

"You were at Rose's asking for advice on a Valentine's Day gift right?" He nodded slowly.

"If it mak)es u;p at a/ll.." he murmured pulling out a slightly wilted rose. "I call(ed br)o to br;ing it wh-en I w;oke up, kn:ow(ing yo(u'd co)me in af;ter sc-hool."

You looked at the Rose, it's scarlet petals slightly wrinkled. Their soft texture was accompanied by a feint scent of that a rose would give off.

"It's lovely Dave, and its perfect, just like your stupid un styled hair. You ruffled his platinum hair and came to realise he had almost as many cowlicks as you. "You should keep it this way, it's soft and you look 40% cuter. He laughed and messed with your hair.

"Ugh Egd-erp, we: are s)uch dØrks."

"You admit defeat cool kid." you mutter.

"I'm ad(mitt)ing th4t y0ur dorki;ness is so pow/erful it rub;bed off on me."

"Ouch." You both laughed again before falling into silence.

"So uh, how's the leg?" Another few seconds of awkward silence as he stares at you.

"F)ine a;s a fuc-kin(g Di:me Eg/ber)t."

 

-Good to be free.- You signed, relived of the stupid cast that restricted his left arm.

"Your lucky lil man. My bones have never healed that fast." Bro put the car in park and stared to you, smirking.

"You think you can make it through the day?" You made a face and pat Bro on the back.

-Course I can. I'm a strider after all.-

Bro smiled and got out, and came to your side of the truck with his crutches.

"What about your.." he deadpanned.

-it's fine mom.- You punched his arm and got out, slightly struggling to stay upwards and you awkwardly exchanged goodbyes. When your Bro drove off you sighed, and smirked. Your boyfriend John didn't know you'd get out 2 week earlier than expected, neither did Rose, Which made for a good surprise.

So you made your way inside, gaining a few states and whispers. It was 4 period. Why do you always get here during 4th period..?

"Dave? Is that you?" You turned to see Jade, to whom you smiled to and shuffled over.

"Your not supposed to be out for another... 2 weeks? How has your arm already healed?"

-Don't sweat it Harley. I know your an aspiring doctor but I was just lucky.-

"Dave." You look at her. "I don't read sign language."

You face palm both physically and mentally before opening your talking app.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Harley." The phone dead panned. "I need to tell you something." You lower the volume on the phone and enter, "Outside now." She nodded and follows you outside, where you both stand under a tree. Jade restarts the conversation.

"What is it Dave? 4th Period is almost over and I have AP Biology next period." She groaned.

You sigh. "Are you ready?" The phone asked. Jade looked at You strangely before nodding. So with that, You leaned in and did something you would've never dreamed of doing.

**{They didn't kiss okay, the thing he did is more important.}**

Her eyes widened. "Does John know?" You shook your head. "When are you going to tell him?" You shake your head smirking. "Your not going to?"

-Later- you sign. She grasped the L and the ER and that was good enough.

"Shit." Jade muttered as the bell rang. "See you later Strider." You nod as she sprints into the building.

You also make your way into the building, Your class wasn't very far, and the passing period was still young.

No one else you really knew passed by you on your way back to Mr. Yeves class. A few gave you concerned looks or pats on the back.

When you go in the class,you saw that John was sitting in your  
usual spot, turned facing away from the door talking to the other group.

You made you way as quietly over to Egbert and tapped his shoulder.

"Look, if it's more pity about Dav-" He froze mid sentence when he saw you. "Dave? Your no supposed to be out for another 2 weeks!" He practically tackled you and hugged you tightly.

-Okay Okay I see someone missed their boyfriend..- you smile and peck his cheek, not really caring if anyone saw you all sweet and caring, this was John after all.

"Aww shut up." He murmured blushing. _Oh god that was really cute. someone help me he's being cute_.. You both sit down and chat before the teacher settles everyone for class.

After class, you both walk out happily and head to the cafeteria.

"Does rose know your already back?" He piped up looking over to you.

-Nope. Thought I'd surprise you all. Except Harley.- He did his adorable little laugh and held you hand, which made it more difficult to walk but goddammit John, your just too.. Your face flushed and you smiled.

John insisted that he go get your food for you, and that you should wait for the others at the table. After a few seconds, someone walked up to you from behind.

"Hello Dave." Her iced tone made it hard to avoid eye contact.

-Vriska.- You didn't care if she couldn't understand, but you signed anyways. She leans in.

"Now now Dave, you stole my boyfriend." She leaned in even closer. "Why would you do that?" Her devilish glare made it difficult to put a form of words together.

"Well why did you make out with Tavros in the back of the gym at the Winter Dance?" John said from behind her. "If you wanted to date me, then why would you do something like that huh?"

Vriska froze. "It was a bet." she murmured.

"Look Vriska." John stepped in the way between you and her. "I'm with Dave now, so you can go find someone else to make out with okay? If you ever wanted to find 'the one', maybe stay true to your word no matter what your friends bet you to do." His voice went from sweet to unforgivingly cold in seconds. "Good bye Vriska." She had no choice but to walk away, and just as she did, Rose entered the Cafeteria.

"Dave?" She almost screeched quickly making her way through the people.

-Yo Lalonde, I have returned from the land of shitty food and heart monitors.-

"But... your not due for.. and your arm?" She murmured quietly. "How'd it heal so quickly?" You smile.

-Zazzerpan snuck into my room and healed it with his magjiks and sorcery.- She didn't question it, and hugged you. You swear she shed a few tears before announcing she was going to get her food

Karkat was next to scream at Dave then end up blubbering to himself quietly, which then Kanaya had to comfort him.

-Hey John?- you work up the courage to start this conversation.

"Hmm?"

-I'm entering the talent show.- He falls silent before beaming a dorky smile. Giggling and being _so.. damn... adorable._

-I'm playing guitar so uh- you scratched you head and smiled.

"What are you playing?" His eyes go big.

-Wait a few weeks and I'll tell you.- He playfully scowls and you kiss the top of his head.

The next two periods were uneventful and mostly you just drawing dicks if your paper.

"Dave, wait up!" The dork Lord calls behind you. He runs up and you both exit the school.

-My place or yours?- You quietly plea he says his place.

"I've only been to your place maybe once or twice.." _God dammit_.

-Sure man, lets hope we don't walk in on Bro doing puppet porn or some shit.- He laughs as you both walk.

You stop him under the tree were you usually sat and drew. He stares at you, smiling before you gently place you lips on his. This quickly turns into a strong embrace while your heads are tilted to the side thing.

You were practically making out. _Oh wait_.

You pull away and smile, he returns with the same, and you both continue your trek to you house.

**-Eyy I hate time skips but here we are.-**

-I'll go see if Bros hiding around here, help yourself to some AJ or something.- He nods and walks over to the kitchen. You, on the other hand, went upstairs to check up on Bro. He was here, and he was also locked in his room for awhile so who knows what he did.

You knock gently on the door, and a few steps, tripping, and some cursing later, Bro opens the door, half dressed and he had a crazed look.

-Porn?- you casually ask, he nods his head still slightly winded. -God dammit Bro who'd you fuck this time?- He chuckled.

"None of your business." You roll your eyes. "Also, you not gonna use it?" You shake your head and sigh.

-I'm waiting for the right time okay?- He, without his stupid shades on, rolls his eyes and shuts the door. _Rude much_?

John is still downstairs, looking very concerned.

-Something wrong?-

"Yea, there's a stick of dynamite in your sink."

-Aesthetics- he makes a face and walks away cautiously. -You afraid of explosives? Need someone to cuddle with.- He laughs and tries to hug you but it's awkward since you have crutches.

Well shit. Not a half bad day.

 

-Good to be free.- You signed, relived of the stupid cast that restricted his left arm.

"Your lucky lil man. My bones have never healed that fast." Bro put the car in park and stared to you, smirking.

"You think you can make it through the day?" You made a face and pat Bro on the back.

-Course I can. I'm a strider after all.-

Bro smiled and got out, and came to your side of the truck with his crutches.

"What about your.." he deadpanned.

-it's fine mom.- You punched his arm and got out, slightly struggling to stay upwards and you awkwardly exchanged goodbyes. When your Bro drove off you sighed, and smirked. Your boyfriend John didn't know you'd get out 2 week earlier than expected, neither did Rose, Which made for a good surprise.

So you made your way inside, gaining a few states and whispers. It was 4 period. Why do you always get here during 4th period..?

"Dave? Is that you?" You turned to see Jade, to whom you smiled to and shuffled over.

"Your not supposed to be out for another... 2 weeks? How has your arm already healed?"

-Don't sweat it Harley. I know your an aspiring doctor but I was just lucky.-

"Dave." You look at her. "I don't read sign language."

You face palm both physically and mentally before opening your talking app.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Harley." The phone dead panned. "I need to tell you something." You lower the volume on the phone and enter, "Outside now." She nodded and follows you outside, where you both stand under a tree. Jade restarts the conversation.

"What is it Dave? 4th Period is almost over and I have AP Biology next period." She groaned.

You sigh. "Are you ready?" The phone asked. Jade looked at You strangely before nodding. So with that, You leaned in and did something you would've never dreamed of doing.

**{They didn't kiss okay, the thing he did is more important.}**

Her eyes widened. "Does John know?" You shook your head. "When are you going to tell him?" You shake your head smirking. "Your not going to?"

-Later- you sign. She grasped the L and the ER and that was good enough.

"Shit." Jade muttered as the bell rang. "See you later Strider." You nod as she sprints into the building.

You also make your way into the building, Your class wasn't very far, and the passing period was still young.

No one else you really knew passed by you on your way back to Mr. Yeves class. A few gave you concerned looks or pats on the back.

When you go in the class,you saw that John was sitting in your  
usual spot, turned facing away from the door talking to the other group.

You made you way as quietly over to Egbert and tapped his shoulder.

"Look, if it's more pity about Dav-" He froze mid sentence when he saw you. "Dave? Your no supposed to be out for another 2 weeks!" He practically tackled you and hugged you tightly.

-Okay Okay I see someone missed their boyfriend..- you smile and peck his cheek, not really caring if anyone saw you all sweet and caring, this was John after all.

"Aww shut up." He murmured blushing. _Oh god that was really cute. someone help me he's being cute_.. You both sit down and chat before the teacher settles everyone for class.

After class, you both walk out happily and head to the cafeteria.

"Does rose know your already back?" He piped up looking over to you.

-Nope. Thought I'd surprise you all. Except Harley.- He did his adorable little laugh and held you hand, which made it more difficult to walk but goddammit John, your just too.. Your face flushed and you smiled.

John insisted that he go get your food for you, and that you should wait for the others at the table. After a few seconds, someone walked up to you from behind.

"Hello Dave." Her iced tone made it hard to avoid eye contact.

-Vriska.- You didn't care if she couldn't understand, but you signed anyways. She leans in.

"Now now Dave, you stole my boyfriend." She leaned in even closer. "Why would you do that?" Her devilish glare made it difficult to put a form of words together.

"Well why did you make out with Tavros in the back of the gym at the Winter Dance?" John said from behind her. "If you wanted to date me, then why would you do something like that huh?"

Vriska froze. "It was a bet." she murmured.

"Look Vriska." John stepped in the way between you and her. "I'm with Dave now, so you can go find someone else to make out with okay? If you ever wanted to find 'the one', maybe stay true to your word no matter what your friends bet you to do." His voice went from sweet to unforgivingly cold in seconds. "Good bye Vriska." She had no choice but to walk away, and just as she did, Rose entered the Cafeteria.

"Dave?" She almost screeched quickly making her way through the people.

-Yo Lalonde, I have returned from the land of shitty food and heart monitors.-

"But... your not due for.. and your arm?" She murmured quietly. "How'd it heal so quickly?" You smile.

-Zazzerpan snuck into my room and healed it with his magjiks and sorcery.- She didn't question it, and hugged you. You swear she shed a few tears before announcing she was going to get her food

Karkat was next to scream at Dave then end up blubbering to himself quietly, which then Kanaya had to comfort him.

-Hey John?- you work up the courage to start this conversation.

"Hmm?"

-I'm entering the talent show.- He falls silent before beaming a dorky smile. Giggling and being _so.. damn... adorable._

-I'm playing guitar so uh- you scratched you head and smiled.

"What are you playing?" His eyes go big.

-Wait a few weeks and I'll tell you.- He playfully scowls and you kiss the top of his head.

The next two periods were uneventful and mostly you just drawing dicks if your paper.

"Dave, wait up!" The dork Lord calls behind you. He runs up and you both exit the school.

-My place or yours?- You quietly plea he says his place.

"I've only been to your place maybe once or twice.." _God dammit_.

-Sure man, lets hope we don't walk in on Bro doing puppet porn or some shit.- He laughs as you both walk.

You stop him under the tree were you usually sat and drew. He stares at you, smiling before you gently place you lips on his. This quickly turns into a strong embrace while your heads are tilted to the side thing.

You were practically making out. _Oh wait_.

You pull away and smile, he returns with the same, and you both continue your trek to you house.

**-Eyy I hate time skips but here we are.-**

-I'll go see if Bros hiding around here, help yourself to some AJ or something.- He nods and walks over to the kitchen. You, on the other hand, went upstairs to check up on Bro. He was here, and he was also locked in his room for awhile so who knows what he did.

You knock gently on the door, and a few steps, tripping, and some cursing later, Bro opens the door, half dressed and he had a crazed look.

-Porn?- you casually ask, he nods his head still slightly winded. -God dammit Bro who'd you fuck this time?- He chuckled.

"None of your business." You roll your eyes. "Also, you not gonna use it?" You shake your head and sigh.

-I'm waiting for the right time okay?- He, without his stupid shades on, rolls his eyes and shuts the door. _Rude much_?

John is still downstairs, looking very concerned.

-Something wrong?-

"Yea, there's a stick of dynamite in your sink."

-Aesthetics- he makes a face and walks away cautiously. -You afraid of explosives? Need someone to cuddle with.- He laughs and tries to hug you but it's awkward since you have crutches.

Well shit. Not a half bad day.

 

 _Okay Strider. Now, or never_. You glance back to Bro who gave you two thumbs up and a smirk. _Today is the day, you got this shit in the bag._  
John runs up to you, smiling his dorky adorable smile, with his blue braces shining in the spring sun.

"You okay Dave?" He asks, your were being distant, somewhat.

-I dunno, I mean, we have a pep rally and the talent show, not to mention like 3 quizzes.- You answer, facing John. -Trust me babe, this talent show will blow your fucking socks off.- This reassures him, and he doesn't stop you from calling him babe so..

"What are you doing exactly, gonna show the world you amazing flash step? Throw some sick beats in?"

-Nah, I don't want to ruin the surprise though, so you'll just have to wait.- He groans, muttering to himself like a little angry toddler, which was very cute. -Cheer up bro. Trust me, you won't forget it.- He nods and kisses you, then grabs your hand and you both keep walking.

"Hmm you think we're going to hell?"

-probably, if it even exists that is.-

He laughs and you try to contain your giggles as you and him walked into the school. Shit was crazy in there, kids running around screaming and teachers not giving a damn.

"Last week of school.." John mumbled, scratching his head laughing. Your not sure about walking in on the crazies, cause your sure Gamzee's in there and he's a schizophrenic clown.

-Talent show is after pep rally right?-

"Yea, are you nervous?" He wiggled his eyebrows and headed into the crowd.

-Not even the slightest bit nervous.-

"Huh.." He hummed, looking down at his phone, pesterchum was open and Jade was bothering him wildly. You look over his shoulder nervously.

\--gardenGnostic began pestering ectoBiologist at 8:05--

GG: Hey John!!!!  
EB: Hey Jade! What's up?  
GG: Wellllll  
GG: I think I know what Dave is doing for the talent show!!!  
EB: Really?!  
GG: Yea he said it was a HUUGGEEEE suprise!!!  
EB: Wow, what's he doing?  
GG: Shhh, secreecccttss.  
EB: Ugh what could he be doing that requires THAT long of a secret?  
GG: I bet he's DYING TO TELL YOU.

-gardenGnostic ceased pestering ectoBiologist at 8:06--

Oh my god if John caught on.. You sigh. -It requires a guitar.- Maybe that will keep him quiet for until the end of the pep rally.

"A guitar?" He squeaked, jumping up. "Oh man I've only heard you play once!!" He jumped up and down like this till first bell rang. "to the gym.." he suddenly got quiet. To be honest, you hated loud rallies as much as he did...

Whoop de do.

~slight time skip, maybe like 30 minutes. I dunno this chapters a mess anyways~

-This is really boring.- You state, eyes scanning the room hoping to see Jade, or Rose in the absolute mess, as the cheerleaders flipped and cheered and did whatever.

"Mm I dunno, I'm just excited for you to play guitar for the school!"

"David, you're playing guitar?" Rose asked from behind you. You jumped slightly, turning around to face her.

-Suprise suprise.- She pats your back gently before turning her attention to Kanaya.

When you turned back around, the teachers where dismissing rows and screaming at kids.

-The pep rally is already over?- you look over to where John was sitting, to see that he was up, and gesturing for you to follow.

"Common Dave!! Your gonna be in The talent show!" He squealed. Damn he musta had some sugar or a lollipop or some shit.

"All Talent Show contestants please report to the back stage immediately." The principal said over the speakers.

-Gotta split babe, see you in 10.- He kissed your cheek before you ran off to the auditorium.

 _Okay strider. You are going to do this. Just.. Breath and.. oh damn what if I mess up-- PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER STRIDER._ You mentally face palm, and wait for the principal to come around with the list of who's going first.

She walks by, and hands you the list. Hell yes your last. You do a little mind jig and sit with the other contestants.

"You think you have a chance, mute?" A girl with a chello mocked.

"What at you going to do? Sign comebacks and flip us off?" You take off your shades and glare at them with Crimson blood.

"Holy shit." one muttered. Everyone else scooted away and you say alone awkwardly. The next 30 minutes were spent in silence.

"Okay Strider. Your up." The announcer said, patting you hard on the back. "What are you doing? I need to tell the audience what you'll be playing." You shake you head, guitar in hand. "Okay kid, good luck." He went on stage and looked at the large crowd.

"The final performance tonight is from Dave Strider! He has kept what he's doing to himself, so let's see his surprise act!"

You walk out and a wave of whispers start. 'He plays guitar?' Or 'How could he win? He's a mute!'

You smirk and strike you head up to the worker, he plays the beginning of the song. You see John in the crowd with wide eyes.

**{play that shit now you beautiful people I also hate to be one of those authors so sorry about the lyric thing}**

You begin to strum to the background music.

What you did next was in believable even now.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to stay chill but your so hot that I melted,

I fell right through the cracks

And now I'm trying to get back.

Before the cool done run out,

I'll be giving it my bestest.

Nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention,

I reckon it's again my turn,

To win some or learn some.."

The whole room is silent as they watched you, the mute, sing. Your eyes were Locke directly onto John, his whole face dropped in amazement and confusion.

"I won't hesitate, no more

No more, it cannot wait.

I'm yours.."

You strum and smile, your voice was melodic, of corse you had been taking loads of time in the hospital to practice.

"Well open up your mind and see like me!

Open up your plans a damn your free.

Look into your heart and you'll find love love love.

Listen to the music of the moment,

Maybe sing with me?

A la peaceful melody,

It's your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love."

John's blushing and you think he's crying but so were you, a few tears did escape your eyes and you used your voice.

"So I won't hesitate, no more

No more, it cannot wait.

I'm sure..

There's no need to complicate,

Our time is short

This is our fate.

I'm yours."

You him into the mic and strum gently, looking to Rose who, you'd think would be scrawling away in the notebook. She wasn't though, she was crying.

"I've been spending way to long checking my younger in the mirror,

Bending over backwards just to try and see it clearer.

My breath fogged up the glass,

So I drew a new face and laughed.

I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason

To rid yourself of vanity and just a go with the seasons.

It's what we aim to do.

Our name is our virtue."

Bro is in the back, hidden well, he's giving two thumbs up with a big dorky smile.

"I won't hesitate, no more

No more, it cannot wait

I'm sure.

There's no need to complicate..

Our time is short..

It cannot wait..

I'm yours..

No I won't hesitate

No more no more

It cannot wait

I'm sure..

No need to complicate

Our time is short

This is our fate

I'm yours..

No please, don't complicate.

Our time is short

This is our fate

I'm yours.

No please, don't hesitate

No more no more

It cannot wait..

The sky is yours.

I'm yours.."

You finish and the crowd erupts into applause, the worker was confining that you did indeed, song that and didn't lip sync. The principal came up, and you immediately jumped down and ran to John and the others.

"That.." Rose when silent. "that was some amazing lip syncing. I didn't know you were so good. For a second I thought you were actually singing."

"Yea Dave! That was crazy!" John pecked your lips and you smile.

"Mm quite so." Kanaya agreed

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU PULL IT OFF?" Katkat grumbled.

"Oh I dunno, took a damn long enough time to learn how to sing that song and play the chords though." You huff.

Jade laughed and the others had some mental break downs.

"Hey babe, chill. When I was at the hospital, I got my vocal cords all nicely fixed." He blushed.

"That's your voice, like the original? No transplants or anything?"

"100% Strider authentic voice right here Jonny boy."

The crowd around you erupts again.

"Dave Strider?" The principal called.

You walked over, turns out when you were talking with everyone, the judges voted for the best performance.

"Congratulations Dave! You've won! Any words?" She lets you take the mic.

"Well uh, just to clarify, that's the first time I've talked I front of people for a very long time.." your murmur. "that song was dedicated to my special someone, who's helped me through all this!" You drop the mic, take the award and run back over to John, whom to you you snog over completely.

"Did I do okay egderp?" You look into his silver and blue eyes.

"You were amazing." he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you just finished the worst drabble of your life congrats mortal


End file.
